


The Lex Files

by Bunnywest



Series: Rabbit verse [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Alex thinks he likes Bill. And his family is certainly interesting.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of timestamps in the romance of Bill Forrest and Alex Martin.

After his first date with Bill, Alex goes home to find his mother waiting for him.

She pretends she’s not of course, but Alex knows her well enough that he’s not fooled by her sudden need to be up at 11pm paying bills online.

“So, how did it go?” she asks.

He grins widely, and he tells her “Good. I think it was good.”

“Will there be a second date?”

“I hope so, Mom. I think I really like this guy” he says sincerely.

“His family are something else” he adds.

Lydia arches a perfect brow.

“Oh? How so?” she inquires.

“Oh, they’re fine, they’re just…different. I had to meet the parents and the grandparents and the uncles, and one of the grandfathers gave me a shovel talk, and then one of the uncles offered to pole dance for me. But he was joking. I’m pretty sure he was joking, anyway.”

“That sounds more like you met the pack than the family” Lydia observes.

“Yeah, I think I did. That’s good right? Meeting the pack?” he asks, eager for encouragement.

Lydia smiles at him.

“Yes Alex, that’s good. It’s protocol to meet the alpha, at the very least.”

She hesitates before saying “I don’t want you to worry, but I want you to be aware. Were packs work differently to normal families. If you’re going to date this boy, try not to be shocked by some of the things you see.”

Alex furrows his brow.

“Sounds a little bigoted there, Mom.”

“No no ” Lydia hastens to say. “That’s not what I mean. It’s just that you’ve grown up in a household of two people, and neither of us are particularly physical. You might find that in a pack, there’s a lot more touching than you’re used to, and that especially round the full moon, their dress code may be a little more…relaxed.”

“Mom, are you trying to tell me I might see a bare ass or two?” he asks.

“I’m just trying to prepare you for the possibility” Lydia says, flushing a little.

“I’m sure it‘ll be fine. They don’t seem like the type to go round undressing at the drop of a hat.”

“Oh really? Remind me, what does the Alpha do for a living again?” she asks archly.

“Um…..real estate?” he tries weakly.

“Yes, that’s right. You have a poster of a real estate developer on your bedroom wall ”she replies, smiling sweetly.

* * *

 

For their next date, Bill comes to collect Alex, and is subjected to Lydia’s smiling assassin routine.

She’s as pleasant as she can be as she grills Bill mercilessly about where they’re going, who are they going with, will there be a responsible adult there?

Alex had warned him that his mom could be a little intimidating, and Bill had thought he was prepared, but Lydia is frankly terrifying. Bill doesn’t doubt she would hunt him down in a minute if he did anything to harm Alex.

Not that he plans to.

Alex is everything Bill likes in a guy, and Bill can’t believe that he’s asked him out again.

Maybe Alex likes hm back.

He’s decided to get pack dinner out of the way early, let his brothers and sisters sate their curiosity, keep his parents happy,  and then go to a movie afterwards to celebrate surviving.

“Um, my  Mom’s making dinner for the pack, and then we’re going to a movie” Bill tells Lydia nervously.

As soon as he says pack, he sees Ms Martin relax slightly. 

“That sounds like a nice night. Many in your pack?” she asks curiously.

“Well, there’s Uncle Peter and Uncle Stiles, and Mom and Dad, and my brothers and sisters, and of course Grampa S and Pops Parrish, and sometimes Mr Argent comes over too.”

“Which Mr Argent?” Lydia asks sharply.

“Um Glen Argent?” 

Lydia relaxes even more. “That’s a good solid pack” she comments.

And she tells Alex to be home by eleven, and they make their escape.

* * *

 

 

Pack dinner is……something else.

By the time the boys get there, Stiles and Ami are already engaged in an arm wrestle, while Will and Peter share a beer and debate who’s going to take on the winner.

Sophi’s grudgingly helping in the kitchen, muttering about gender stereotypes.

“Behave!” Ami calls to her. “Bill’s off the hook tonight, he has a guest.”

Stiles takes advantage of the momentary distraction to slam her hand down on the table, crowing loudly over his victory and asking “Who’s next?”

Peter strolls over, sits down, and  entwines their hands, and for a few seconds Alex thinks that Stiles might take the match, but then Peter grins, and murmurs something too quietly for the Alex to hear, and the next thing Stiles finds his arm pinned to the table.

“Unfair Wolfman, distracting me!” he pouts.

Ami groans, saying “Jesus Peter, some of us can hear you, you know.”

Alex looks on, mystified.

Bill, blushing furiously, tells him quietly ‘They’re always like that – you get used to it.”

“Like what?’  Alex feels he’s definitely missed something.

Peter smirks.

“Stiles is easily distracted, Alex” he drawls.

“Peter, behave please” Ami warns him.

Stiles has stopped pouting, and is leaning over the table whispering in Peter’s ear. Peter grins an absolutely wolvish grin then, and tells him “Behave, rabbit, apparently we’re not to traumatize Bill’s date.”

He waits a moment before adding “But just you wait till I get you home.”

_Rabbit? Wolfman?_

Those two are not a normal couple, he decides.

But he kind of likes them anyway.

He’s grown up in a home where they’re civilized, and decent, and polite. His mother probably wouldn’t approve of arm wrestling before dinner, he thinks.

He’s dragged into a match against Bill, and as their palms touch he sees Bill blushing a little.

It’s the first time they’ve held hands, and it feels…nice. Bill’s giant hand easily encompasses his, strong and warm and  firm, and he knows that he’s going to be beaten easily, and he doesn’t care.

It’s no contest, but after Bill’s beaten him, he doesn’t rush to separate their hands, instead holding onto Alex and smiling softly.

Ami clears her throat.

“Alex, you don’t have any allergies do you?”

 “Actually, I’m a vegetarian” he tells her.

The look of horror on the faces of the werewolves is priceless.

“My mom’s very health conscious. I don’t really eat bread or carbs either” he continues sincerely.

Bill smacks him, then.

“You are _so_ full of shit!“ he exclaims.  “We ate hot dogs last weekend!”

Alex smirks.

He starts snickering, and Stiles joins him.

“Met your match there, Baby Bill” he grins.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watches as the trays are brought to the table.

It’s a lot.

He keeps looking towards the door, until Bill asks him “Who are you waiting for?”

“The other twenty people we’re feeding?”

Will laughs.

“Werewolf appetites, and teenage appetites. We eat a lot” he tells him.

And they really do.

The twins at thirteen easily match Alex in appetite, and Diana, despite her slight size, isn’t far behind them.

“Full moon two nights ago – they’re still refueling” Bill tells him quietly, smiling as he watches his family.

They laugh and joke and eat, and Alex finds himself the subject of intense questioning from the younger Forrests.

Does he like Bill, will he come over again, is he a wolf or a squishy, did he know that Uncle Peter drives them to school, does he like coffee?

“Coffee is life” he tells little Peter seriously.

“That’s what Uncle Peter says!” the young boy breathes, eyes wide.

“But not till you’re older” Peter interjects.

“Yes, please don’t caffeinate my children, Peter, they might turn out like you” Ami says drily.

“I’m deeply offended. Is that any way to speak to your Alpha when there’s a guest present?’ he says indignantly.

He turns to Alex then.

“I’ll have you know that as Alpha I command the deepest respect from my pack” he starts, but he’s cut off when a bread roll hits him in the side of the head.

He growls lowly, turning to see who the culprit is.

Of course it’s Stiles.

Peter stands then, and stalks across the room, lifts him off the ground and throws him over his shoulder.

‘Right, rabbit, you’ll pay for that” he says, and there’s that growl again, and Alex can see fangs and red eyes.

He freezes in his seat.

Shit.

The  Alpha’s wolfing out.

But nobody else seems concerned, and Stiles is smiling, saying “Night all” and waving as Peter carries him out the door, still growling.

Ami sighs.

Noah, who’s been sitting quietly with Jordan all night, pipes up then.

“I think I should warn you Alex, Peter and Stiles are possibly the most inappropriate pair that I know. It’s partly wolf, and partly just them. If you have any sense at all, just try and ignore it.”

Jordan nods in agreement. “It’s true. They’re as bad as each other. Hands up who’s caught those two in an interesting position before now.”

All the adults raise their hands resignedly.

After a moment’s hesitation Bill raises his as well, earning a snicker from Jordan.

* * *

 

Peter and Stiles don’t reappear.

 Ami cocks her head at one stage and rolls her eyes, saying “They’re playing Florence, we won’t see them again tonight.”

‘Tell you later” Bill whispers at Alex’s inquiring look.

In the end, they never do get to go to the movie. They’re having fun, and they give Alex permission to ask anything he wants to know about wolf packs, and so he does.

It’s very enlightening.

He’s completely engulfed in the atmosphere and he’s having such a good time he loses track of time, and suddenly it’s 10.40 and he has to hurry for Bill to get him home on time.

They make it with five minutes to spare.

It takes Alex three minutes to get up the nerve to lean in for a kiss.

It takes Bill three seconds to respond.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets sick.  
> How his family looks after him is different to anything Alex has experienced.  
> He's a little jealous, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I bet you thought I'd forgotten these boys, but I promise I haven't.

Alex looks at the text from Bill and frowns.

He’s cancelled their date.

 

 ** _Can’t come out.Flu._** is all it says.

He sends back

**Do you need anything?**

He doesn’t think Bill’s blowing him off, but he’s still reassured when he gets the reply

**_Wish I could see you. But dying_ **

He tells Lydia  “Date’s off. Bill’s sick. I might go see him anyway, though.”

She frowns at him as she says “Is he contagious?”

Alex shrugs. “Probably. I won’t stay long though, and you know I hardly ever get sick.”

Lydia sighs. “Famous last words.  If you’re going, take him a gift.”

He brightens at the idea, and picks up a box of chocolates, because he knows Bill has a wicked sweet tooth.

When he gets there, he knocks hesitantly. Ami answers the door, and she looks surprised to see him.

“Hi Alex. I’m sorry, but Bill’s not well, I thought he messaged you?”

“He did, but I thought I’d come see him anyway” Alex says, suddenly unsure of himself.

Maybe this is too much. They’ve only been out twice, after all.

Ami’s face breaks into a warm smile, and she says “Oh, that’s going to make his day. He was so disappointed he had to cancel.”

She lets Alex inside and leads him to Bill’s room, saying “He’s awake, but I’m warning you, he’s miserable.”

Alex shrugs.

“I won’t disturb him for too long” he promises.

When he opens the door, he’s ……not expecting the sight that greets him.

Bill’s curled up in his bed, which is massive to accommodate his sheer size.

And curled behind him, rubbing a hand gently up and down his back, is Peter. There are black lines running up Peter’s arm, and he’s murmuring softly, saying “Shhh, Baby Bill, just relax, we’ve got you.”

And in front of him, facing him, with a hand on his forehead, is Stiles.

“Hey, big guy, just rest” he’s saying softly, and there are black lines running up his arm as well.

Alex stands there, frozen by the sight of two grown men in bed with his boyfriend.

Stiles smiles at him, and gestures for him to come in.

“Hey, Alex” he says softly.

“Flu got Bill, so we thought we’d help him out a little.”

Bill cracks an eyelid then, and even though he looks feverish and flushed, he still manages a smile.

“Hey” he croaks out.

Stiles moves over a little, and pats the end of the bed. Alex looks at where he still has a hand on Bill’s forehead, and raises an eyebrow in silent query.

“We’re taking his pain” Peter offers, from where he’s still curled up behind Bill. “Part of being in a pack – get sick, and someone will always be there with you.”

“Mmmhmm” Bill confirms, nestling into the blankets. “The uncles are taking care of me since Dad’s at work. S’good.”

He lets out a little sigh, and smiles again at seeing Alex.

Alex is still wrapping his head around what he’s seeing. The few times he’s been sick as an adult, Lydia’s been careful to keep her distance, so to him, being sick means being alone.

This…is not that.

He's a little jealous of this, honestly. He'd kill to have someone to keep him company when he's ill.

  
“Glad you came, but don’t get too close” Bill warns, and he sounds like he’s been gargling glass shards.

“I won’t. I just wanted to make sure you’re OK” Alex replies, and he thinks he sees an approving nod from Peter.

Stiles reaches out and plucks the chocolates from Alex’s hand, saying “Ooh, nice. He got you the good sort, Baby Bill.”

 “He’ll steal those the minute we’re not looking, you know“ Peter tells Bill.

“Nuh uh” Bill protests. “Alex bought them for me.”

He adds shyly ‘I never had a date bring me chocolates before.”

Peter says warningly “So  they’re not for you, rabbit.”

Stiles sighs, and puts the box aside. “Fiiine” he huffs out.

Alex joins the three of them, scooching up on the end of the bed where Bill can see him, and he gets a happy sound in return.

Bill tries to sit up but he’s wracked with a coughing fit, and Peter shushes him and gentles him back down again, saying “Rest, Baby Bill. Alex isn’t going anywhere.”

Alex wonders how it’s possible for such a big guy to look so fragile, but somehow Bill looks impossibly young between the two older men, and Alex is reminded that his new boyfriend is only seventeen.

He reaches out and holds his hand, and Bill squeezes it back.

“You’ll get sick” he cautions.

“I’ll risk it” Alex shrugs, and he doesn’t imagine the smile he gets from Peter at that.

He spends the better part of an hour just holding Bill’s hand, and it should be strange, being in a bed with three other men, but it’s…nice. It makes him feel better that Bill’s being looked after so well.

He can see the benefits of being in a pack.

Eventually, Bill drifts off to sleep, and Alex sneaks out of the room.

Peter follows him, looking at him appraisingly.

“You didn’t have to come over, you know.”

Alex squirms a little under Peter’s cool gaze.

“I wanted to. I really like Bill” he declares, suddenly bold.

“Hmmm. Good boy” Peter nods.

“Bill really likes you too. Come back again tomorrow, he’ll be feeling better then.” Peter tells him, as he escorts him to the door.

Alex feels like he’s passed some sort of test, and he gets a warm feeling at the knowledge.

As he’s leaving Peter adds “And when you get the flu because you’re a damn fool, tell your mother we’ll be over.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex visits Bill every day that week.

Sometimes it’s Peter or Stiles, and sometimes it’s Will or Ami sitting with Bill, but there’s always a wolf there draining his pain, making him comfortable.

And when Alex inevitably comes down with it five days later, Bill  comes to see him every day, and he brings an uncle with him, and they place a hand on Alex and take the ache from his bones and the pounding from his head, and through his fevered haze, he thinks that he was right. This is way better than laying in bed alone and miserable.

He's still woozy, and he barely notices when Peter starts calling him ‘Bill’s Alex.”

Lydia notices though. She watches her son’s new boyfriend come over with Peter or Stiles in tow, and she doesn’t say anything, just nods and smiles at them, and they nod and smile in return, keeping their past connections quiet.

When Alex recovers, he makes a point of going over to thank the uncles for helping him.

Peter just raises a brow at him, and says “Of course we did. I told you, pack takes care of their own.”

“But I’m not pack” Alex protests, confused.

“No, but Bill is, and he asked us to take care of you” Stiles clarifies. “And Peter can never say no to Bill, because he’s a soft touch.”

“I am not” Peter protests.

Stiles turns to him and simply says “School run, Peter. Ten years. Bill has his license and you still do it.”

“That's different” Peter argues.

Alex has no idea what they’re talking about, and he resolves to ask Bill later.

 

* * *

 

When the boys both recover from their flu properly, Peter presents Bill with concert tickets and tells him “You have excellent taste in men. Take Alex out and spoil him.”

Bill preens at the stamp of approval from his Alpha, and goes to call Alex to tell him they’re going out.

Stiles watches Bill depart grinning wildly, and nudges Peter.

“See? Soft touch” he teases.

“That boy’s good for Bill, and he makes him happy. And I get the feeling he’s going to be around for a while” Peter observes.

“We may as well ease him into the pack early.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are taking things slow, and peter gives Bill some sage advice.....about motorbike riding?

After Bill’s pack help him through his bout of the flu, Alex feels more connected to the pack than he did before.

He supposes it has something to do with them cradling him in his arms while he dozed in an old t shirt and his boxers, something nobody else has done for him since childhood.

It promotes a certain closeness.

When Bill calls him and tells him that Uncle Peter’s basically given him the Alpha’s seal of approval, it fills him with a warm glow.

When he tells Lydia that Peter approves of him, she just arches a brow and says “Of course he does, you’re a catch.”

And then Peter takes them to Jungle, and gives them time alone to make out, and he starts to realize what his mother was talking about when she said that things really are different in a pack.

There’s an easy acceptance of physical touch and affection, and Alex finds he thrives on it when Peter lays a hand across his shoulder, or Stiles grabs him by the hand to drag him outside and throw him into the pool.

But the touch he loves the best is far and away Bill’s.

Bill has giant hands, and he’s always warm, and his touch is hesitant at first, but as they date for a little longer it becomes more sure, and both of them become addicted to sneaky, soft kisses, where Bill will place a hand beneath his chin and tilt it towards him expectantly, and Alex will lean up and brush his lips softly over Bill’s. The kisses are almost chaste, but Alex can feel the want behind them.

He lets Bill set the pace though, because Bill’s young, and although being around Peter and Stiles means he’s not exactly innocent, he is inexperienced, and honestly? So is Alex. And so he loves that Bill doesn’t seem to be in any hurry for anything more than kissing, and holding hands, and if he’s feeling very adventurous, cupping Alex’s ass through his jeans and squeezing gently.

They take things slowly, and their dates are far more PG than anyone expects. Lydia asks Alex if they’re using protection, and he blushes fiercely when he tells her that there’s no need, not yet. She buys him condoms anyway, telling him it’s better to be prepared.

They’ve been dating nearly six months by the time Bill turns eighteen, and they’ve slowly progressed to grinding against each other as they make out, and there was one memorable time where they unzipped their jeans and fumbled with each other, panting and desperate, until Bill pulled back gasping, saying “I can’t Alex, they’ll know!”

Alex stopped, because he remembered that Bill was still technically underage and that his father was a cop, and a cop with werewolf senses to boot, and he didn’t think Will would arrest him, not really, but he wasn’t willing to take that chance, and also, because Bill had asked him to.

When Bill left soon afterwards, Alex had pulled his cock out and jerked himself off in a matter of thirty seconds, spilling all over the couch with a loud groan.

 Alex just thanks god that they have a leather sofa, or else he would have had a hell of a time explaining that particular stain to his mother.

When Bill turns eighteen and Alex sees him in his glasses, he honestly doesn’t know what comes over him, but the sight makes his mouth go dry. Something about the way the frames are perched on his face just does things to Alex, and suddenly he wants nothing more than to make Bill fall apart right there and then.

Which he does, by way of a surprise blowjob, with spectacular success.

Afterwards, he looks at Bill’s blissful expression, and tells him “I really like those glasses” grinning as he says it.

Bill has his head back and his eyes closed, and all he can say is “Holy shit, Alex.”

It occurs to Alex belatedly that he didn’t actually ask Bill if he wanted this, and he’s suddenly hit with doubt.

“Was that OK? I mean I didn’t exactly ask you…”

Bill interrupts him by leaning down and pulling him in for one of those sweet kisses he loves.

“Definitely OK, I promise. I would have said so otherwise” Bill reassures him when he finally pulls away from the kiss.

He hesitates then, and asks “Did you want me to, um, do you?”

Alex looks at his earnest face, and shakes his head, because that’s not why he did it.

“Honestly, you looked so damned hot in those frames, I just wanted you” he admits.

“Sophi said you’d like them, but I didn’t know she meant _like that_ ” Bill says.

“Your sister is a menace, and she knows way too much” Alex comments.

“Yep. Mom says we can blame Stiles for that, but I think it’s mainly just what Sophi’s like” he agrees cheerfully.

Alex has moved up onto the couch, and Bill throws his long arm over his shoulder, and pulls him in for a hug. Alex has no choice but to go, and Bill holds him there securely with his head snug against Bill’s chest, listening as his heartrate slowly goes back to normal.

* * *

 

Bill goes to see Peter.

Even though he’s older now, some things never change.

Peter will always tell him what he needs to know, and Peter will never lie to him.

But he still blushes as he makes his request.

“Tell me about sleeping with guys, Uncle Peter.”

Peter arches a brow at him.

“In general, I’d highly recommend it” he drawls.

“But I don’t think that’s what you mean, is it?”

Bill examines the paving stones with great interest as he shakes his head.

“It’s Alex” he says at last.

Peter’s instantly alert. “Is he pressuring you?” he demands.

Bill shakes his head so fast it’s a blur. “No! Never. But I might want to sleep with him I think, well I do want to, but I don’t know how.”

Bill’s scarlet by now.

Peter gets up from where he’s reclining around the pool and goes inside, coming out with two beers.

Bill looks at him doubtfully when he hands him one.

Peter waves his hand, indicating Bill should drink.

“We need beer for this conversation” is all he says.

And Peter and Bill, they’ve always broken the rules together, so Bill obediently takes a long pull from the bottle.

Peter does as well, and asks “You and Alex, you’re both young, and god knows, I’d hope you’re savvy enough that I don’t have to explain the mechanics of it to you. What exactly is it you _really_ want to know, Bill?”

Bill takes another drink.

“What if we do it, and I’m no good at it? I don’t want to lose Alex because I suck at sex.” he mumbles.

Peter sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

“How’s the bike going?” he asks, seemingly apropos of nothing.

“Um, OK I guess?” Bill hazards.

“Learnt to ride it yet? Confident on it?” Peter asks.

“You know I haven’t, Uncle P, I’ve only had it a week. “

Bill’s thoroughly confused.

“But you will learn, and you’ll practice, and eventually you’ll be confident enough that you’ll wonder why you ever worried, the same as when you learnt to drive a car, right?” Peter continues.

“I guess?”

Peter turns to him then, and says “Bill, why the hell would you think sex is any different?”

Bill just stares, his mouth open, as he processes what Peter's saying.

Peter grins wolvishly at him, and beckons for him to lean closer.

“He’ll probably kill me for telling you, but when I met Stiles he was still a virgin.”

They hear Stiles calling out “Hey, not cool Wolfman!” from where he’s obviously been eavesdropping inside.

‘Either get out here and contribute, or go away” Peter calls back, unconcerned.

It takes Stiles about six seconds to join them.

“For the record, I’d been very busy up till then, and I was guarding my virtue” he points out.

Peter snorts.

“Stiles, on our first date we ended up in bed and skipped dinner completely, because you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself”

Stiles shrugs.

“What can I say? You were hot.”

“But _anyway,_ that’s not the point” Peter says to Bill. “The point is, I liked Stiles, I was interested in him as a person, and I didn’t really care whether he was experienced in bed or not. When we had sex, we found out what we liked _together_. That’s how it works.”

Stiles nods, then.

“He’s right, Bill. Honestly? Don’t stress. Talk to Alex about it. Work it out together. He’s hardly going to ditch you just because you’re inexperienced. I mean, Peter put up with me, after all.”

Peter leans in and kisses Stiles, saying “I’ve never regretted it, you know, being with you” and his eyes are soft.

Stiles swats at him affectionately, smiling in that way he reserves for his husband.

Bill watches them for a moment, and thinks that if he can have something half as good as they have, he’ll be happy.

“I’ll talk to Alex, and I won’t rush anything” he tells them.

“Good boy” Peter nods.

* * *

 

Bill takes a few days to get up the nerve to talk to Alex. They’re trading slow kisses in Lydia’s lounge, because she’s very considerately gone out for the evening.

Alex starts running his hands down Bill’s sides, and rucking up his shirt. Bill squirms around under him, and before they can get too much further, he pulls away, saying “Can we talk, first?”

Alex sits up, frowning.

“You’re not dumping me are you?” he asks, only half joking.

Bill shoves him, saying “You’re really a tiny idiot sometimes, you know?”

Alex defends himself, saying “Well, don’t start conversations with _can we talk_ , you giant dumbass. That’s never usually anything good.”

“Sorry” Bill says, before continuing “No, it’s nothing bad. It’s about sex.”

He really does have an impressive blush.

Alex nods and waits, because he knows his boyfriend a little by now, and knows he won’t be rushed.

Finally, Bill says “I really did like that blow job.”

“And I want to do it back to you, sometime” he continues.

Alex hums in agreement.

“But, maybe not yet?” Bill says.

Alex snuggles in to him. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Bill. Honestly, I’m happy just doing this” he reassures him.

Bill squirms a little.

“But, I mean, you won’t always be happy with just this, will you?” Bill finally queries, and Alex suddenly sees where this is going.

“I mean, you’re older. You’ve had other boyfriends. You’ll want to do stuff. What if I’m not ready?”

Alex sits up so he can look Bill in the eye.

“One. One other boyfriend.“

“Still one more than me though” Bill mumbles.

Alex takes Bills hand in his, running his fingers softly over the back it and looking down.

“Bill, I haven’t really got much more experience with this than you, OK?”

Bill looks at him, incredulous.

“Really?”

“Really” Alex confirms.

“I’ve never actually had sex. And that’s the third time I’ve ever given a blowjob. It’s the first time I’ve done it willingly” he confesses.

Bill gives him a puzzled look, and Alex explains.

“I wasn’t exactly forced, it was more, the guy I was dating, he said if I really cared I’d do it, and I might like it, so I tried it. And after we did it the first time, then he said I’d agreed to it once so if I said no I was being a tease.”

“After the second time, I told him I didn’t want to do it with him anymore, and he implied that if it wasn’t my mouth it would have to be something else. And that’s when I realised he was a giant douche, and dumped him” Alex finishes with a sigh.

He wonders why the hell he’s told Bill all that. He’s never told anyone about it, feeling ashamed and stupid for being manipulated so easily. But somehow, he feels better for having said it out loud.

Bill breaks the silence that’s fallen between them. “Are you OK, Alex?” he asks gently, as he twines their fingers together.

“Yeah. But I know how it feels to be pressured, and that’s why I’m telling you now. Nothing you don’t want. Ever. OK?” he assures Bill.

“OK” Bill breathes out, and then he lays down on the couch and drags Alex so he’s lying atop him for a full body hug, which with Bill, is a hell of an experience. 

After a moment Bill adds “But I do want to blow you some time soon. I just have to figure out how, exactly.”

Alex grins into his chest, and tells him “No rush. Just let me know if you want to practice.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Bill graduates high school six weeks after his eighteenth birthday, Alex is there, cheering with the rest of the pack as Bill beams out at them from the stage.

And afterwards, he goes back to Will and Ami’s to celebrate with the rest of them, whispering “I’m proud of you” as he hugs Bill close.

And he pushes firmly from his mind that if Bill wants to join the police force, he’s going to leave soon, because there are requirements, and one of them is the Police Academy.

He sighs quietly against Bill’s chest, and of course Peter hears it. He looks over at Alex and cocks a brow, but Alex just shakes his head minutely, and Peter lets it go, for now.

Instead he goes back to the discussion he’d been having with Ami.

“I just think it would be useful for Bill to have one” He’s insisting, and Ami’s shaking her head, arms folded, and even Alex knows by now that whatever it is, she won’t be moved.

“No, Peter. You bought him that damned bike already, and we agreed that would be his graduation present as well as his birthday present. You are _not_ getting him a new car and that’s final. The one he has is fine.”

Alex looks up at Bill, who’s rolling his eyes at the whole thing.

“Uncle Peter’s a little ridiculous when it comes to gifts” he tells Alex, and yeah, he’d already figured that one out.

Peter’s pouting, and grumbling that “Pack takes care of their own” but Ami’s not having it.

“No. if you have to buy something, get him a damned watch like normal people.”

“Fine” Peter sulks.

Sometimes, Ami gets to have the last word about her children.

  


* * *

  


 

Bill’s been working out and running every day, eager to pass the physical for entering the police force, and it shows. Now he’s not just tall, but muscled with it. Stiles has been the one taking him running, and on more than one occasion Alex has come over to find Bill bent over, red faced and gasping, and Stiles crowing about being able to outrun someone more than half his age, which is patently unfair, given that he’s a werewolf.

But between the teasing, he’s actually given Bill some useful pointers, helping him gain speed and stamina. Coaching him through different breathing rhythms, and helping him increase his lung capacity.

Bill had asked him once “How do you know this stuff, Uncle Stiles?” and Peter had chuckled, filthy and deep, saying “Stiles has always loved to run, haven’t you rabbit?” and Stiles had gotten that gleam in his eye, replying “I still do, Wolfman. Anytime you want”

And then Peter had stalked over and kissed Stiles thoroughly, and there had been a murmured conversation about how it was a while since they’d been out to the maze, and then they’d rapidly excused themselves and disappeared upstairs, and Bill rolled his eyes and showed himself out, knowing he wouldn’t see them again.

Alex appreciates the results of all the training, though as he leans into Bill, resting his head on the now broad chest.

The boys are sitting on the couch together after dinner, holding hands and snuggling up, ignoring the gagging noises Sophi is making in their direction.  Alex never thought he was much of a physical touch person, but now he’s addicted to the feel of another body curled up close. He thinks about how much he’s going to miss this, and sighs again without realizing it.

Bill notices this time, and tilts Alex’s chin up, looking concerned. “You’ve been doing that all day” he observes.

Alex shrugs.

“I’ll miss you when you’re away, that’s all.”

Bill looks at him, not understanding for a moment.

“When you’re away training” Alex clarifies.

A thought suddenly strikes him.

“You do want to stay together while you’re gone right?”

Bills eyes go wide, and he breaks into a giant smile.

“I didn’t tell you! Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t tell you yet! I only found out two days ago – I don’t have to go away to join!” Bill tells him gleefully.

Alex takes a moment to catch up.

“But I thought you had to train for six months?”

Jordan interjects then “ _Unless_ they’re accepting applications at the local level. Which as sheriff, I have the authority to do. And Bill’s going to come and see me in a month, and we’ll go through it all then. But given his family’s history with law enforcement in the area, I’m confident I’ll be hiring him.”

Bill beams at Alex. “I can stay here!”

The smile falls from his face a little when Ami leans over and swats him across the back of the head.

“William Forrest, you didn’t tell him? Shame on you!” she chides.

Alex is wreathed in smiles at the news.

Peter leans over close to Alex and murmurs lowly in his ear “You know he’s staying for you, right?”

Alex turns to look at him, wide eyed.

“Really?”

Ami, who of course has heard, nods at Alex and smiles softly, confirming “Really.”

Bill blushes a little, and squirms under the gaze of the adults.

“It’s not that big a deal” he insists.

It’s Alex’s turn to swat him now, saying “It really is, you giant dumbass. I thought you were going to move away and forget me.”

Bill grins and drags Alex in for a bear hug. “As if I could forget you, my tiny idiot.”

Alex struggles briefly, but it’s a token effort as he protests “Not that tiny!”

“Still an idiot, though” Bill tells him fondly.

“Your idiot” Alex agrees, as he settles in and lets himself be aggressively hugged by his boyfriend, who’s _not_ leaving him, after all.

When he sighs this time, it’s a happy sigh.

  


* * *

  


 It transpires that Bill has to wait a month at his mother’s insistence.

“I want you to have a decent break while you can. Have some fun before you start your career” she insists. She and Will are desperately proud of Bill for following in his father’s footsteps, and Ami, bless her, never once mentions the worry that having two policemen in the family is going to cause her.

Bill spends the first few days of freedom luxuriating in sleeping in, listening to the rest of his siblings running around downstairs  as he lazes in his bed, but he’s too active for that to appeal for long, and after a week he’s actually a little bored.  

He wanders over to Peter’s one afternoon for a swim, and finds the uncles outdoors, looking over the pool area with a frown.

Peter turns to him and asks “How busy is that man of yours Baby Bill?”

“We want to redo the pool surrounds. Thought he might like the job” Stiles clarifies.

Alex works as a landscaper, and while work’s steady, he can always use more, so Bill quickly calls him, telling him ”Come over tomorrow. The uncles want the pool done. Job’s yours if you want it.”

Alex is thrilled, which is why he makes the ultimate mistake of coming over early the next morning and knocking on Peter’s door.

Five minutes later he knocks on Will and Ami’s, and when Bill opens it he’s met with the sight of Alex looking completely shell shocked.

Bill immediately realises what’s happened, saying “Oh shit, I’m sorry Alex, I should have told you. Never before ten. Peter’s a grumpy bastard. Especially since he doesn’t have to do the school run at the moment.”

 Bill leads him inside and sits him down, presenting him with coffee before asking “How bad was it?”

Alex blinks, before saying “He opened the door Bill, he was _half_ _naked_ , and he told me to fuck right off till after lunch, and slammed the door in my face.”

If Alex is expecting sympathy, he’s come to the wrong place. Bill just grins, saying “So not too bad then, just standard morning Peter.”

Ami comes into the kitchen then, takes one looks and says “Bill, you didn’t warn Alex about morning Peter, did you?”

She pats Alex on the shoulder comfortingly, and tells him “Don’t worry, it’s not you. He’s an asshole to everyone. He’s not a morning person. He traumatized the girl scouts once because they knocked too early. He felt so bad he bought every single pack of cookies afterwards.”

Alex can just picture it.

He stays at Ami’s and drinks his coffee and waits until twelve to go back, just to be sure, and he takes Bill with him.

Stiles answers the door with a grin, telling him “It’s safe, he’s caffeinated now” and indeed, Peter is his usual charming self, smooth and confident and nothing like the shambling wreck of a man who’d wrenched the front door open with a curse earlier.

“So” Alex begins. “I’m assuming this job’s going to be all afternoon starts, then?”

Stiles snorts out a laugh, and Peter shrugs, unapologetic.

They tell Alex what they want done, and he goes through it with them, making suggestions, pointing out other options, and in the space of two hours they have a rough plan for the area. He tells them he’ll do them a detailed quote, but Peter waves his hand at him and tells him “just go ahead, and bill us at the end.”

“Also, Baby Bill has a month off, he can help with the heavy lifting” he suggests.

Alex thinks about it, about Bill, all muscled and sweaty, taking his shirt off under the hot sun, and about getting to look at his boyfriend all day like that, and he swallows, and nods eagerly.

Bill must be thinking along the same lines, because he’s nodding too, saying “Uh huh, yeah, I could do that.”

“Of course, Stiles and I are away from next week seeing Scott and Derek, so actually if you wouldn’t mind Alex, maybe you could house sit for us? We’ll be gone about ten days” Peter adds, and the look on his face is pure devilry.

Alex and Bill exchange a look, and Alex stammers out “Um, yeah, sure, that would be great” as he grins from ear to ear.

Once the boys take their leave, Stiles turns to Peter.

“Since when are we going away?” he asks, looking confused.

“Since I said so, rabbit. Otherwise when are those boys going to get any alone time?” Peter reasons.

“You are so fucking soft where Bill’s concerned” Stiles teases.

Peter hums noncommittally. “You know, I really quite like the other one, too” he muses.

“Well you’d better warn Will and Ami that you’ve basically given the boys the run of the place for ten days” Stiles tells him.

And because sometimes he is an adult, Peter does indeed warn Will and Ami, which leads to Will taking Baby Bill for a long drive and an embarrassing talk about limits, and consent, and being safe, and there's that awkward moment where Will flat out asks "Do you plan to sleep with Alex?" and Bill turns scarlet and murmurs "I want to, yeah" and Will hands over a pack of condoms, and Bill hands them back, mumbling “I think I'll need bigger.”

Will runs a hand over his face, sighing, and saying “of course you do, son” and then he drives them to the pharmacy, taking his son inside and introducing him to the extra-large brand that he always uses, and throwing in decent quality lube at the same time.  


When they get home, Bill’s still blushing.

He retreats to his room and texts Alex, saying

**_Dad took me out for the talk_ **

Alex texts back

**How was it?**

He hesitates before texting back

**_Awkward, but good._ **

He adds

**_I’d like to try some stuff, if you want to._ **

**_Sex stuff_** he clarifies.

Alex texts back arrow of smiling emojis, and in case that wasn’t clear enough, follows it with

**Yes. Definitely yes. Anything you want.**

Bill grins.

Peter and Stiles are leaving in five days, and he can hardly wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their house to themselves for ten days.  
> Peter has a quiet word to Alex.

The day before Peter and Stiles head off to see Scott and Derek, (and it had taken Scott _five years_ to work up the nerve to propose, Stiles still teases him about it) Peter calls Alex and tells him to come over and collect the keys that afternoon.

Alex  heads over, not thinking anything of it, because he and Peter actually get on pretty well. They’re united in their devotion to Bill, and that more than anything has been the basis for a fairly solid relationship.

So he’s surprised when he arrives to find Peter sitting at the table, his face serious.

“Sit.” Peter orders, and Alex obeys, unthinking.

Peter steeples his fingers under his chin and regards Alex coolly. “Baby Bill and I had a talk a while back” he finally says.

Alex nods, and waits, and wonders if Bill’s changed his mind and sent Peter as the bearer of bad news.

“Do you know what his biggest concern was? “Peter asks.

Alex shakes his head dumbly. 

“He was concerned” Peter says slowly, deliberately, “That he’d be no good in bed, and that he’d lose you because of it.”

Peter pauses. “I can trust that nothing of the sort will happen, can’t I?  That you’ll treat my nephew with care and respect when you take him to bed?”

Alex blinks slowly, because what?

He looks at Peter again then, but rather than seeing the threatening figure that Peter intends to portray, Alex sees someone who cares about Bill as much as he does, and it prompts him to confess “We’ll uh, kinda be learning together, to be honest. I’m a little worried I’ll mess it up as well.”

He hesitates before adding “But I really hope I don’t. I want it to be good for him.”

Peter nods approvingly, and says “Good boy.”

Alex breathes a small sigh of relief.

“I just had to check that you understood. Bill’s pack, and I look after my own” he explains.

“I understand” says Alex.

“Bill’s pretty special, we need to take care of him” and his face softens as he says it.

Peter gives him a genuine smile then, all traces of his earlier threatening demeanor gone, and he tells Alex “If you want to make it good, here’s my advice to you.”

He looks Alex directly in the eye and says “You take your time, and you talk, and you make sure you tell him when it feels good. And if it doesn’t, you change what you’re doing until it does.”

Peter huffs out a sigh then, and says “And I’m aware you don’t have a father at home Alex, but you’re twenty two. For the love of god, please tell me someone’s had the safe sex talk with you and I don’t have to do that as well?”

Alex blushes a little and says “No, you don’t have to do that.”

“Thank god. This was awkward enough as it is.”

Alex blurts out then “Does everyone in the pack know we’re thinking about sex? I mean, we might not even do it.”

“Oh, of course you will” Peter smirks.

Alex groans, saying ‘Werewolf senses, man. You just know stuff.”

Peter just looks at him knowingly and says “This has nothing to do with werewolf senses Alex.“

He ticks off on his fingers “One, you’re healthy young men, two, you have a house to yourselves for a week and a half, three, you can’t stop touching each other as it is, and four, you’re obviously madly in love. Did I miss anything?”

Alex pulls up short at that last one, but when he thinks about it, yeah.

He shakes his head, saying “Yeah,  you’re right.”

“Excellent” Peter beams.

* * *

 

 

“Did Uncle Peter give you a shovel talk?” Bill demands as soon as Alex picks up the phone.

Alex laughs.

“No, dumbass. I think he wanted to, but then we kinda realised we both care for you, so in the end he just told me all these kinky sex tricks.”

“Oh Jesus, tell me you’re joking “Bill groans.

“I’m joking” Alex agrees.

He adds “He did give me the keys, though.  I’ll be there tomorrow morning. They have to get up at 7am for their flight, so I’m driving them to the airport.”

“Take a travel mug of coffee, shove it in Peter’s face, and don’t speak to him at all, let Stiles handle it if anyone needs to talk to him” Bill advises.

Alex laughs, but he takes Bill’s advice, and when he’s presented with Peter’s early morning bitch face, he passes him the coffee wordlessly, and is rewarded with a curt nod.

Stiles just rolls his eyes and says “Get in the car, grumpy fucker” giving Peter a shove to get him moving forwards.

Alex leaves them at the airport, and by the time he gets back to the house, Bill’s waiting on the doorstep for him.

They grin at each other, and share a kiss as Alex unlocks the door.

They go inside and lock the front door behind them, and then they stand there, awkward.

“OK, this is weird” Bill says, breaking the silence.

“I know, right? I can feel your mother watching us from your place” Alex admits.

That startles a laugh out of Bill, who blushes and confesses “My dad bought me condoms and lube.”

“My mom bought me those three months ago” Alex grins.  “I think our parents think we’re sex crazed.”

And as they laugh, some of the tension leaves the room and they relax.

Alex has a day off, so they spend it outside in the pool, splashing and playing good naturedly, idly noting where they’ll start when the do the makeover. Peter doesn’t want them to start until he’s back, so in the meantime they plan and play, and in the afternoon Alex comes out with the beer that Peter had left in the fridge for them, and they start to kiss lazily as they drink and relax in the sunshine.

Bill’s reclining in a deck chair, and Alex is sprawled across his chest, and they’re both a little buzzed. Alex traces his fingers absently down Bill’s chest muscles, and says “Uncle P did point something out to me, you know.”

“Hmmm” replies Bill, as he lays there enjoying the feel of Alex’s weight against him. “What was that?”

“He said that obviously I’m in love with you” Alex replies.

He holds his breath, waiting for Bill’s reply.

Bill opens his eyes and looks down at Alex without saying anything for a moment.

Then he grins, and pulls Alex closer, and says “Thank God. You know that goes both ways, right?”

“Really?” Alex asks, breathing a little easier.

Bill tells him “I wasn’t sure, but then, when I thought of leaving you behind, I knew, but you didn’t say anything, so I thought maybe it was just me.”

Alex sighs happily.

“Definitely love you, dumbass” he mumbles into Bill’s muscled chest.

“Definitely love you too, idiot” Bill grins back, and then he throws Alex in the pool, because he can.

 

* * *

 

 

When it’s finally time for bed, the two of them go into the spare bedroom that’s always been Bill’s room, and Alex says “Hey, just so you know, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know” Bill tells him. “Same goes for you. But I think I’d at least like to see you naked.”

“How about we start with that, and see what happens? “ Alex suggests.

It doesn’t take them long to strip, and they just stand there looking at each other, admiring the lines and planes of each other’s bodies.

Alex is fit, because he lifts and digs all day for a living, and Bill’s as muscled as all hell because of his fitness training, and they both make small noises of appreciation at the sight before them.

Finally, Bill steps forwards and pulls Alex towards him, saying “Wanna make out a little?”

And Alex really does want to, so they kiss each other as they make their way to the bed, before diving under the covers giggling.

They kiss and touch and explore, hands eagerly pulling their bodies close together so they’re pressed against each other, and they rub lazily together, and occasionally a stray hand will stroke at a hard cock, and there will be a soft moan, and one of them will arch forwards a little, but mainly they just get to know each other’s bodies. They discover that Bill goes wild having his nipples played with, but that Alex really doesn’t care for it.

 Bill actually feels bad for him, telling him” You don’t know what you’re missing.”

Alex thinks he can live with it, because when Bill gives him a hickey it goes straight to his dick, so he figures it’s swings and roundabouts.

Eventually though, the exploring turns into something a little more heated, and Alex whispers “Can I?” as he grips Bill’s shaft and begins to stroke it.

“Yeah” Bill agrees, as his own hand finds Alex.

It’s awkward at first, but Alex remembers what Peter said, and he talks to Bill, and tells him what’s good, and he encourages him to do the same, and it’s not long before they’re both close. Alex takes Bill’s giant hand then, and wraps it around both of them, moaning at the feeling of the delicate flesh rubbing together, wet with precome. He places his hand on top of Bills and gently guides him up and down, and they set a quick pace, both feeling the pressure build, until Bill squeezes just so, and the perfect balance of warmth and wetness and friction is too much for Alex, and he comes with a cry, spilling over Bill’s hand and stomach and still hard cock. The sight of him coming causes Bill to follow, and with another stroke he’s adding to the mess, groaning as he does.

They lay there panting, until Bill raises his hand, pulling a face and saying “This is a lot messier than I expected” as he takes in the sight of the come dripping off his fingers.

Alex laughs breathily, and leans over and grabs his t shirt , taking Bill’s hand and wiping it and then cleaning up their stomachs as well.

“Was that OK?” Bill asks shyly.

“Amazing. I feel like I’m floating” Alex replies happily, as he closes his eyes.

Bill remains quiet a beat too long, so he opens them again and turns to face the younger man.

“What is it?” he asks, concerned.  “Did you not enjoy it?”

Bill squirms, and Alex waits.

“I was hoping we’d do more than that, that’s all” he admits.

Alex grins and waggles his eyebrows at him.

“Bill, it’s early, and I don’t know about you, but I could do it all over again in about ten minutes. So whatever you want, we can try. We‘ve got all night, and you’re in charge.”

Bill looks hopeful as he asks  “So, could I maybe try that blowjob?”

“We could definitely try that blowjob” Alex assures him.

 

It’s a complete success. Bill's a natural.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex is working, but Bill’s on vacation, so when Alex comes home from work most nights for the next ten days, Bill’s waiting for him.

Ami comes over once, dropping off dinner for them and telling them to keep their strength up, much to Bill’s embarrassment.

“She keeps winking at me. It’s not like we’ve even had sex yet” he grumbles.

Alex just looks at him. 

“Bill” he begins “You know that this has _all_ been sex, right?”

Bill furrows his brow. “You know what I mean. _Sex_ sex” he clarifies.

They’ve been working up to it.

“We have another six days” Alex reassures him. He gets a gleam in his eye. “Come outside with me?”

Bill knows that look by now so he follows Alex out to the pool area.

Alex pulls Bill close and slides his hands into the top of his shorts, starting to pull them down.

Bill looks around wildly, saying “Alex! We’re outside!”

Alex shrugs. “Nobody can see us. But if it makes you feel better…” and he drags Bill over to the secluded corner by the pool shed. It’s sheltered from view, so even if anyone looks in the backyard they won’t see anything.

“Gonna blow you” Alex promises, as he slides Bill’s shorts down and takes him in hand.

Bill’s plumping up as he strokes him, and Alex happily licks along the length, before gently taking the tip in his mouth and beginning to massage it with the tip of his tongue. Early experiences aside, Alex has discovered that he loves sucking cock, or more specifically, he loves sucking Bill off. He loves the noises he makes, and the wild pleas for more, and he loves the way Bill bucks up into his mouth with no control, and he absolutely adores the way he can make Bill come in record time every time, just by flicking his tongue in a certain spot.

He goes to town now, enjoying the thrill of being outdoors and feeling the cool breeze on his skin as he takes Bill apart. Bill’s groaning and gasping and clutching at his hair, pulling Alex close, and Alex closes his eyes, and concentrates, and manages to take Bill further down than he ever has before, earning him a shocked gasp as Bill presses into the warmth of his throat.

Alex manages to swallow around Bill’s length before easing off a little, and then Bill’s pressing urgently at the back of his head, and Alex grins and does it again, managing a little more this time.

Bills swearing a blue streak and his hands bury themselves in Alex’s hair, and his hips thrust forwards. Alex relaxes his throat as much as he can and lets Bill set the pace, humming and licking and doing everything he can to bring Bill to release.

Bill thrusts wildly into Alex’s mouth, and tugs on his hair in warning, but Alex doesn’t pull off, just sucks harder, and swallows when Bill starts coming down his throat.

Alex licks and sucks at Bill’s softening cock until he starts squirming from sensitivity, and he pulls off, grinning.

“Tell me that wasn’t sex” he challenges.

Bill looks down at him, pupils blown wide with lust, and all he can manages is “Uh huh.”

They share a kiss, and then another, and they end up making out by the pool, followed by a lazy swim.

It’s when Alex goes in to grab them towels that he notices something.

“Where are your mom’s dishes? From the lasagna?” he calls out.

“In the kitchen” Bill calls back.

Alex comes out the back shaking his head, saying  “No they’re not.”

Bill grabs the towel and quickly dries himself before coming inside. He looks at the bare spot on the bench where the dish was not an hour before. He looks at the unlocked front door. He looks at the bench again.

“Shit. Mom’s been here. While we were outside.”

He pales.

‘You don’t think…” he starts.

“She couldn’t have seen anything, we were hidden round that corner” Alex reassures him.

Bill breathes a sigh of relief.

“She couldn’t have” he agrees.

But he can’t help but notice that they don’t see Ami for three days, and for the rest of their time there, she texts before she comes over.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter invites Alex to spend the full moon with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I'm not super happy with how this came out, but I'm currently drugged up to the eyeballs on cold and flu tablets. If I decide it sucks later, that's what the edit button's for right?

The day before Peter and Stiles return home, Alex takes Bill out to dinner.

They have a pleasant evening making cow eyes at each other, and afterwards they go home and spend the rest of the night touching and kissing and teasing each other and giving each other blowjobs, and afterwards, when they’re both as relaxed as they can possibly be, Alex gently, gently lubes up his hand and slides one, and then two fingers into Bill, massaging and stretching him until he’s ready for more, and then he adds the third finger that they’ve been working up to. Bill moans loudly, and asks for more, and insists he’s ready, please Alex, but Alex won’t be rushed, not with this.

He waits until all three fingers can slide in and out easily, and makes sure that he’s found Bill’s prostate (it’s hard to miss when he gets it right) before carefully adding a fourth. It’s tight, but Bill’s making desperate sounds, gasping out _pleasepleasepleaseplease,_ so Alex rolls on a condom and slicks himself up, and after checking once again that Bill’s sure, that he’s really ready, he presses forwards, forcing the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle.

Bill’s lying on his back beneath him, and he clutches at Alex’s shoulders as he slides further in, pulling him closer.

“Oh Jesus, Alex” he gasps out, and Alex stills, although he’s trembling with the effort of stopping, because he’s never felt anything quite like the heat of Bill’s body surrounding his.  Bill breathes deeply in and out, before asking for more, and Alex presses further forwards, an inch at a time, until he’s buried as deep as he can be.

Now it’s his turn to breathe deeply, because the sensation is overwhelming.

He gets control of himself after a minute though, and starts to pull out, drawing a loud groan from Bill. He tries to go slow, but Bill’s urging him on, asking for more, moaning and babbling about how good it feels, and before he knows it he’s slamming in and out urgently, grunting each time he bottoms out. Bill has a hand on his cock and he’s pulling at himself furiously, muttering _fuckfuckfuck_ under his breath, and Alex just can’t help himself. He picks up his pace, and after a few more thrusts his hips stutter, he drives in one last time, and the feeling is exquisite. He collapses against Bill as he comes, crying out his name.

Bill’s hand is still moving on his cock, and it doesn’t take long for him to follow. Alex is still buried deep inside him, and feels the muscles clench around his sensitive cock, and he hisses, but he doesn’t pull away.

They lie there panting, and then Bill wraps his arms around Alex and pulls him down so that he’s close to his chest, and Alex settles there, sighing.

He feels himself softening and starting to slip out, so he withdraws gently, causing Bill to let out a whine.

He carefully removes the condom and ties it off, which proves a lot more difficult than he’d first thought, and Bill snickers at his efforts.

“Quiet you, it’s slippery“ he huffs, as he finally gets the damned thing to cooperate and slings it into the bin.

Bill drags him in for another hug, settling in as the big spoon and making a contented noise. Once they’re curled up to his satisfaction, he finally speaks.

“I want to do that again” he murmurs.

“Yeah? It wasn’t a little too quick?” Alex asks, going for casual and missing by a country mile.

“Nope. It was perfect. I liked it. I liked all of it.”

Alex relaxes a little.

“I’m glad. I kinda wish I’d lasted longer” he confesses, smiling now that he knows he didn’t mess up.

“Well, it was perfect” Bill repeats, because his brain’s still slightly mushy and he can’t find any other words.

Alex wriggles back against him in response, humming happily.

They only manage to lie there for a few more minutes though, before Bill’s squirming, saying “Shower?”

Alex stretches like a cat, and sits up on the edge of the bed.

“Shower” he agrees.

Of course, Peter and Stiles have a stupidly big shower with massive twin showerheads, and handrails fitted in odd positions, for reasons that Bill tries not to think too hard about, so they both fit in easily.  Alex gently washes him, soaping him up and rinsing him off, despite Bill’s insistence that he can wash himself.

“Let me” Alex insists, as he runs a sea sponge up and down Bill’s back, and it does feel nice, so Bill gives in and just stands there with his eyes closed and his head tilted back while Alex cleans him.

He’s tenderly soaping Bill’s cock and balls when he says “I’m not sure how this is going to fit inside me, but next we’re going to try that.”

At Bill’s surprised expression he says ‘What? You don’t want to?”

“Oh god yes, but I didn’t think you would. I mean seriously, will it even fit?”

Alex rubs his hand over Bill’s generous length, considering. “We’ll work up to it, lots of fingers first” he grins.

 

They do work up to it, with Alex cajoling and encouraging Bill every step of the way, assuring him that it doesn’t hurt, just burns a little, and if he goes a little slower, and maybe adds a little more lube, they’ll get there.

They do, and it’s glorious. Bill only manages about a dozen strokes before he shoots his load, but Alex isn’t sure he could take much more than that anyway. It’s an amazing sensation, being so stretched, so full, and he’s instantly addicted to the feeling and can't wait to do it again, even if afterwards Bill has to help him into the shower because his legs are a little unsteady.

 

* * *

 

 Three months later, the boys are both shirtless and sweating.

“It’s not going to fit, Alex” Bill grits out.

“It will” Alex insists. ”Just give it one more decent push.”

Bill tries his best, but ends up shaking his head and saying “Nope. Won’t go in.”

Stiles walks over then, rolling his eyes, and picks up the concrete slab they’ve just spent forty minutes trying to position, dropping it neatly into place and completing the paving job.

Alex just stares at him, before asking “How long were you going to let us try and drag than around, exactly?”

Stiles shrugs. “It was fun watching you working with your shirt off” he grins.

“Really, Uncle S?“ Bill grumbles, as Alex blushes, but Stiles just laughs as goes inside to tell Peter that they’ve finally finished.

Alex watches him walk away, and says to Bill “Jesus, you said he’s strong, but that’s some next level shit right there.”

“Oh, yeah” Bill agrees. “Peter’s the only one who can match him. When he took the bite he had some sort of magic thing going on, and now he’s super strong, and extra fast, and heals quicker, even for a wolf.”

“Don’t forget the full shift, Baby Bill” adds Peter from the doorway.

“Stiles was full of surprises when he was turned. He really is a magnificent wolf, though” Peter tells Alex, smiling.

“Glad to hear you admit it, Wolfman” Stiles says, coming up behind Peter and wrapping himself around him affectionately.

Peter leans back into the touch, humming and tilting his head back so Stiles can scent him better.

When he opens his eyes again, he looks at Alex as if considering something.

“How long have you two been dating now?” he asks.

“Ten months” Bill tells him.

“Alex, you know Bill plans to take the bite, right?” Peter asks, eyes keen.

Alex nods. He wonders if Peter’s going to offer him the bite, too.

“In that case, you should know what being a Were really involves. It’s the full moon next weekend. You’ll come and spend it with us” Peter tells him, and it doesn’t sound like an invitation so much as a command. 

Stiles nods at Alex then and confirms “Better do as he says, Alex. If the Alpha invites you to spend the full moon, you don’t say no.”

Alex asks “Where do you normally go?”

“Are we going to the cabin or staying here this month, Uncle P?” Bill asks Peter, who considers.

“Cabin I think, while the weather’s nice. Diana’s getting old enough to run further on her own, so she’ll enjoy it.” Ami and Will’s youngest daughter is an adventurous soul, and is happy any time she gets to truly let her wolf side free.

Bill adores his littlest sister, but he’s the tiniest bit jealous that she’s already a wolf and he’s not.

He tells Alex “For us, the full moon’s mainly going to be babysitting the other kids so Mom and Dad can wolf out, but it’s still pretty neat to see. And the cabin’s something else. It’s not really a cabin.”

Peter hears him, and insists “It’s perfectly reasonable accommodation for a pack this size, Bill. Stop listening to Stiles.”

Stiles singsongs ”Still not a cabin..” under his breath, which leads to Peter crowding him against the wall and kissing him just to shut him up.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday, the pack drive down to the cabin. When Alex first catches a glimpse of the giant streamlined home, he stares for a moment, before turning to Bill and saying “ _That’s_ the cabin?”

Bill grins. “Told you.”

Peter’s right, though. By the time Alex and Bill and Peter and Stiles and Ami and Will and their other four children have piled inside, it’s about the right size for ten people.

“I hope you don’t mind sharing, boys” Peter says with a twinkle in his eye as he shows the boys their room. It’s the room Bill’s always stayed in, but there’s been one major change.

The two single beds have been replaced with a queen.

Since they started sleeping together, Alex has discovered that Bill’s normally gentle nature disappears in the bedroom. He’s greedy and enthusiastic, and he eagerly drags Alex off to bed every chance they get.

Not that they get that many chances.

Bill still lives in a household of seven people, and three of them are wolves. Alex still lives with his very observant mother.

So when Bill sees the big bed he blushes, but mumbles “Thanks, Uncle Peter”

“You’re welcome, Bill” Peter tells him, smiling.

As evening draws near, Alex can feel the atmosphere change. The wolves are twitchy and restless, and Diana keeps glancing out the window, asking  “Is it time yet?”

“Not yet sweetheart” Peter soothes, but he suggests they move outside anyway.

As the moon rises, Alex sees Will’s youngest sister start to flash her eyes. 

Stiles and Peter grin, and strip off regardless of who’s watching, before transforming into honest to god wolves in front of his very eyes.

“Holy shit” he breathes, awestruck, as he takes in the massive beasts in front of him. Peter's bigger, but Stiles is still pretty damned big.

Stiles comes over and shoves insistently at his hand with his head, and Alex pets him hesitantly. Stiles presses his head up into the touch, tongue lolling happily, and Alex continues to pet him until Peter comes closer and lets out a low growl. Stiles huffs and pulls his head away, before exposing his throat to Peter.

Peter nuzzles at him, and nudges him away from Alex, and the two wolves rub their bodies together as they walk away.

“Peter’s a little possessive over other people touching Stiles” Bill whispers.

Alex is still slightly stunned by what he’s just seen. He knew, intellectually, that Peter and Stiles were werewolves, and he knew that they were full shifters, but knowing it and seeing it are two different things.

The wolves pick up on it, because the next thing Alex knows, there’s a giant wolf leaning against each leg as they bracket him, nudging him back towards a nearby chair.  He sits down, and they both place their heads in his lap and regard him steadily.

Alex could swear that Stiles is smirking as he leans in and licks a long wet stripe up the side of his face. He sputters and bats him away, and Bill laughs.

“Uncle S, stop molesting my boyfriend” he scolds.

Peter nudges at Stiles, and the two of them leave Alex alone, walking to the edge of the clearing together.

They howl at the moon together before they bolt off into the woods.

“It’s really something, isn’t it?” Bill says.

“Yeah. It’s amazing “ Alex agrees.

“When you take the bite, will you be able to do that?” he asks, curious.

Will comes up to them then, and answers “No, he’ll be like this” before shifting.

Alex takes in the fangs, and the glowing eyes, and the claws on display before him.

“That’s still pretty awesome” he observes, grinning. Because this whole thing is fantastic, and it’s not lost on him that being invited to spend the full moon with the pack is a big deal.

Bill‘s watching his reactions carefully, because it can be a lot to take in, and he doesn’t want Alex to freak out, but he seems to be handling it fine so far. 

In fact, he’s positively beaming. Ami comes over to them and tells Bill “You and Alex and Sophi are in charge of the boys, we’ll be back when we’re back, you know the drill.”

And then she takes Will and Diana by the hand, and they take off running into the trees.

The rest of the night is surprisingly pedestrian. They send the younger boys to bed, watch a movie, make out a little when Sophi isn’t there to tease them about it, and finally head to bed around midnight.

They lie together in the new bed, but that’s all they do, because Alex is too busy processing what he’s seen, and Bill’s just happy that actually seeing what his family is like hasn’t scared Alex off, so he’s content to cuddle.

Sometime in the small hours, Alex wakes to hear a loud thump. It takes him a moment to figure out where he is, but then he hears Stiles’ voice.

“Jesus Peter, why do I always end up so filthy?”

“Because you insist on rolling in your kill, rabbit. Now quiet before you wake the others, and get in the shower. You’re covered in deer.”

Bill stirs next to him, opens his eyes, listens, mumbles “Uncles had a good hunt, then” and goes back to sleep.

Alex listens for a moment more, shrugs, and follows him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning everyone sleeps late, and by the time they all drag themselves out of bed it’s closer to lunch time. Peter takes control of the kitchen and produces a huge brunch for them all, and Alex can hardly fathom the sheer volume of food that everyone packs away.

Once they’re all fed and in Peter’s case, caffeinated, they laze about the place, nobody in any real rush to move. Peter comes over to where Alex is sitting, half draped over Bill.

“So? Now that you’ve seen the terrible, evil werewolves at their worst, are you planning to run screaming for the hills, Alex? Or do you think you can cope?” he asks, looking at Alex expectantly.

Alex can feel Bill tensing behind him, and he realises that Bill's genuinely concerned that this might be a deal breaker.

“Let me think. You weren't that terribly evil. I’ll take not running for the hills, thanks” Alex replies, grinning.

“So not terrified of the big bad wolves then?” Stiles chimes in.

Alex shakes his head. “Honestly? That was the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen.”

 “Good boy” Peter tells him, looking satisfied.

Once again, Alex has the distinct feeling he’s done something right, passed some test that he wasn’t aware of.

It’s confirmed when later on Peter casually tells him and Bill “By the way, I’ve got spare keys in case you two ever want to come up here for the weekend.”

Bill’s eyes light up at the prospect.

“It’s a pack house, after all, and Alex is pack now.” Peter adds.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill mostly loves being a cop. Then there are days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not quite big enough to be a chapter, but it needs to be in here, so have a chapter-let, I guess.

Bill takes to the police force like a duck to water.

He’s jumped through the necessary hoops, completed the paperwork to the satisfaction of the sheriff, aka Pops, and is now a fully-fledged member of the Beacon Hills Police Department.

Like his father before him, his unflappable nature combined with his imposing bulk make him perfect for the role.

And he loves it, mostly.

He tells Alex that he feels useful, helpful. Like he’s making a difference.  Of course, some days are nothing but paperwork and filing and cleaning out the storage closet because he’s the new guy, but they all know Bill down at the station, and so he doesn’t have any problems settling in. 

Jordan’s selective about what calls he sends Bill out on to begin with, as he would be with any rookie cop, but Bill seems to take it all in his stride, and by the end of his first six months, he’s settled happily into the role.

So Alex isn’t expecting to get a call from Bill one night at nearly midnight, saying simply “Come over?”

Something in his voice makes Alex agree without hesitation, and he jumps in his  truck and is over there inside ten minutes.

He knocks softly, and when Bill opens the door, Alex takes one look at him and pulls him into a hug.

Bill’s still in his uniform, shirt half buttoned, and his face is a picture in abject misery.

The house is quiet, and Alex guesses that the rest of the family are asleep, so he quietly guides Bill back inside and steers him over to the couch, where he settles himself with Bill still wrapped around him, his head pressed against Alex’s chest.

Alex runs his hands soothingly through Bill’s hair, rubbing the back of his neck gently, and just holds him.

They remain there in silence for a few minutes, Bill drawing in deep breaths and holding on firmly, until finally, he speaks.

“I hate this job” he chokes out, as a sob catches in his throat.

Alex says nothing, just keeps rubbing and stroking and waiting.

“Why are people so awful, Alex?” he asks.

“Want to tell me about it?” Alex asks softly.

Bill sighs deeply. “I went out to a house today. The neighbors called because they kept hearing things.”

Alex makes a soothing sound.

“There were these kids. Young, like really young. The eldest was six. The youngest was three.”

Alex has a horrible suspicion where this is going, but he stays quiet and strokes Bill’s hair.

“Their mom had a new boyfriend.”

Bill’s breath hitches as he grits out “The boyfriend had a belt.”

“It was awful, Alex. The kids were taken to hospital, and the guy was screaming that he was innocent, and their own damned mother stood there defending him, saying the kids needed a firm hand.”

“Jesus, Bill” Alex breathes out.

Bill continues bitterly “And I just wanted to slam his face into the dirt, but I had to stand there, and call him sir, and watch as they put these three kids in an ambulance.”

And then the dam bursts and he starts sobbing in earnest, giant tremors wracking his body as he buries his face in Alex and cries and cries and cries.

Alex just holds him as he lets it all out, because what else is there for him to do?

By the time Bill’s stopped crying out all of his frustration and rage, Alex’s shirt is soaked through, but he doesn’t notice, too busy focusing on Bill.

Eventually the sobs taper off, and Alex leans over and grabs the tissues that are nearby, offering the box to Bill, who accepts with a shaky sigh.

He blows his nose and wipes his face, and dabs at Alex’s wet shirt, looking sheepish.

Alex stills his hand and just takes the shirt off, before settling Bill back against his bare chest.

“Better?” he asks.

“A little” Bill says into his chest.

“Stay? Hold me for a while?” Bill asks, voice small.

“Of course, Bill” Alex tells him softly.

“Love you. Sorry I called so late, but I just needed someone” he snuffles.

“Love you too.You can always call, and I’ll always be your someone” Alex assures him.

 

* * *

 

 

Ami finds them both asleep like that when she gets up the next morning.

She nudges Alex gently, and indicates to the still sleeping Bill.

“Rough night?” she mouths at Alex.

“Work stuff” Alex mouths back.

Bill stirs, and as he wakes he leans up for a kiss from Alex instinctively. Alex kisses him softly back, before Bill sits up, frowning.

“Did you sit here all night?”

Alex shrugs. “It’s fine. You were comfy” he says.

“Still. Thanks” Bill murmurs, as he stands and stretches.

Ami clears her throat then, and shoos him off saying “Go take a shower, Baby Bill, and I’ll have coffee when you come back down.”

Once he’s out of the room, she sits next to Alex, sighing.

“You know, I’ve lost count of the number of times over the years that Will’s come home from work and cried over what a horrible place the world can be. Like father, like son, I guess. Both my boys are too damned soft for the job they’ve chosen. That’s what makes them so good at it.”

She bumps shoulders with him, then.

“And all we can do is be there, like this. Welcome to dating a cop, Alex.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex thought being pack was all dinners and weekends away.   
> he didn't realize that it runs a little deeper than that.

When Alex had hesitantly told his mother that he didn’t want to go to college, that he wanted to work in landscaping and gardening, Lydia had regarded him  for a moment and sighed, saying “I’m not surprised, Alex. You’ve always been happiest getting your hands dirty” and proceeded to draw him up a business plan and help him establish his own small company.

If he was going to do it, she told him, he could at least be his own boss. And he’s never regretted it, loving being able to design and maintain people’s gardens, being outdoors, working with his hands.

Of course there are some months where the work is a little light on, and there are some jobs where he ends up putting in way more work than he’s paid for, but generally he’s happy.

So when Alex invoices Peter and Stiles for revamping their pool area, he gives them a discount, because he can. It’s his business, after all, and it gives him the freedom to set his own rates, and he wants to do something nice for the uncles.

Peter promptly ignores the figure on the bill and pays what he wants to.

It’s double what Alex billed him.

When Alex calls him to protest, he simply says “Pack takes care of their own.”

He tells Bill about it, and he just rolls his eyes and tells him “Yep, that’s Uncle Peter. Now he’s decided you’re pack, he’ll mother hen you to within an inch of your life. It drives Mom up the wall, but there’s no arguing with him.”

Alex grudgingly accepts after deciding that really, it’s only a one off. 

He reckons without Peter’s extensive influence.

Its starts slowly, at first, and Alex doesn’t quite realise what’s happening.

And so it takes him a while to figure out that Peter’s to blame.

But a few months after Peter’s decided he’s pack, he’s looking through his diary, trying to schedule in a fishpond, when he realises he’s got work booked for the next six months.

Huh.

He starts looking more closely at the jobs he has lined up.

There’s that regular weekly gig he has with a local real estate company now, doing maintenance on all their vacant properties. They’d called him out of the blue, saying he’d come highly recommended. He accepted the contract eagerly, and not thought too much more about it.

There are five complete backyard revamps, all from clients he’s never heard of, who’d vaguely said ‘a friend’ recommended him.

He calls them, and when he asks who the friend was, the all say the same thing.

“Peter Stilinski-Hale. So we knew you must be good.”

But it’s the contract to maintain the hedges at The Maze that cements it for him.

He has a vague recollection of Bill saying something about Peter buying it for Stiles back in the day, for sentimental reasons.

He goes over to Peter’s house, even though it’s barely eleven, and when Peter opens the door he flat out asks him “Are you forcing people to hire me, Peter?”

“Don’t be idiotic, Alex.” Peter says calmly, as he steps aside to let him in.

“I’m simply recommending a good business to my friends.”

“Uh huh. And the real estate contract? Just friends too?”

“A professional courtesy. The company they were using was substandard. I merely pointed it out to them and suggested a better alternative. They were smart, and took my suggestion.”

Peter looks mildly amused.

Stiles comes in then, takes one look at Alex, and grins, saying “He’s onto you, Peter. I told you he’d figure it out.”

He turns to Alex then, and says “You’re pack Alex, and part of pack is provision. Your alpha wants to make sure you’re taken care of. Don’t bother arguing with him, either. You’ll never win.”

Peter shrugs, and tells Alex “Personally, I don’t see anything wrong with helping out a pack member who does good work.  I really was happy with the job you did, so I put your name out there, that’s all”

“Look” Alex tries “It’s not that I’m not grateful for the business, but I just think you’ve done enough.”

Stiles folds his arms and snorts.

“Hello, have you met my husband, Peter Stilinski-Hale, king of overkill, the man who bought a nightclub _just_ _because he wanted to ban somebody who was mean to me?”_

Peter glares at him, but Stiles carries on regardless.

“He funded the entire arts program at Sophi’s school so she’d have decent art teachers. He bought the house across the street for Will and Ami. He paid for Mandy James’ husband’s hospital treatment and bought her a car. He paid off my dad’s house and had the cheek to call it a bride price . he paid for his wedding to Jordan. He –“

 ** _“Stiles, Enough”_**  Peter interrupts, growling deeply in his chest in warning.

Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yes, oh mighty Alpha” he mock bows, and turns back to Alex.

“Point is, Peter’s got money and the impulse control of a six year old, and he doesn’t take no for an answer. If he wants to take care of you, he will. Best to just say thank you, and enjoy it.” 

Alex sighs.

“I can’t really say no, can I?”

“Best not to upset to your alpha” Peter agrees, looking smug.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, he gets home to find a new dual cab pickup in his driveway, complete with “Martin’s Landscaping Services” emblazoned on the door.

He calls Peter.

“Alex!” he answers cheerfully. “You got my gift then?”

“Peter, no. It’s too much” he protests.

“Nonsense. You’re doing me a favor. Ami won’t let me buy a new car for Bill, but she never said anything about buying one for you. I have a point to make.”

“Besides” he continues “Pack takes care - ”

“- of your own, yes I know” Alex finishes.

“Exactly. Good boy.” Peter tells him.

He adds then “Do you like it, though? I mean we can upgrade it, if you want.”

Alex laughs, saying “Are you kidding? It’s amazing. It’s completely over the top, but I love it.”

“Excellent” Peter replies, and Alex can hear the satisfaction in his voice.

Bill likes the new truck, too. They take it for a long test drive up to the cabin for the weekend.

 

* * *

 

 

Pack’s not only about provision though.

It’s about protection.

And sometimes, it’s about dishing out just desserts

Peter’s invited the boys to come down to Jungle and be his test audience for a couple of new dancers, on the condition, as always, that they don’t tell Ami.

He arranges to meet them there, so Alex and Bill walk into the bar, and Alex freezes.

Bill walks into the back of him, and looks to see why he’s stopped. He finds Alex staring at one of the bar staff.

The man’s staring back, smirking.

“Alex? What’s wrong?”

“I have to go” Alex mumbles, and turns to leave, only to walk directly into Peter.

Peter takes one look at him and grabs him by the elbow, leading him away and saying “What is it?”

“S’nothing” Alex insists, but suddenly he feels nineteen again, powerless and slightly afraid, and his breath catches in his throat.

Peter shuts the door of the office where he’s led them, and faces Alex, arms folded across his chest.

“Your heartrate’s through the roof, and you absolutely reek of misery. Something’s upset you, and I want to know what it is.”

Alex looks at the floor.

Peter waits.

“It’s my ex” Alex finally whispers.

“He’s working the bar. The new guy.”

“Who, Dylan?”

Alex nods.

Peter’s eyes narrow as he looks at Alex.

“It’s more than him being your ex, isn’t it, I can tell.”

Peter sighs.

“Alex, you can choose to tell me or not, but I need to know if it’s something I need to worry about as an employer. Quite frankly, Stiles says there’s something off about him, but it’s nothing we can pinpoint.”

Alex hesitates, and then he blurts out “I dumped him because he can’t take no for an answer.”

Peter growls low in his chest.

“Did he assault you?” he asks, and his tone is low, dangerous.

Alex shakes his head. “Not assaulted, more….coerced, I guess. I did things I didn’t want to do, because he just kept insisting. I wised up before it went too far, and I dumped him when he said it was either my mouth or my ass, but just seeing him was a shock, I guess.”

Peter hums, fingers steepled under his chin.

“So we need to have a quiet word with him, then?”

Alex looks up then, startled.

He never knew _having a quiet word_ could sound like such a threat.

“Peter, it was four years ago. I doubt he even remembers me.”

“Still, leave it with me. He definitely won’t be working here any longer” Peter tells him.

“You’re not going to hurt him, are you?” Alex asks, suddenly concerned.

“Who me? Absolutely not” Peter promises him.

And he keeps his word, too.

He waits until Alex and Bill have left, and sends Stiles instead, telling him that their soon to be ex barman needs a lesson in consent.

Stiles waits until they’re closing for the night, and Dylan’s alone behind the bar.

He wanders over, perches on a bar stool and casually says “So, enjoying working here Dylan?”

“Yeah, it’s good” Dylan tells him.

‘Plenty of pretty young men here for the taking, too. What happens at Jungle, stays at Jungle, y'know ” Stiles throws out the bait, winking.

“I guess”

Dylan nibbles at the edges.

“Get a few drinks in them and they’ll mostly agree to anything. And if they don’t, you can always tell them later that they did. Might as well get it any way you can, am I right?’ Stiles continues.

Dylan’s grin turns nasty.

Stiles has him hooked.

“Well, yeah. I mean, i can normally convince them to say yes. A little guilt trip can go a long way” he snickers.

“Consent’s so overrated” Stiles continues, reeling him in.

“Exactly. Fuck consent. They might say they don’t want it, but they normally enjoy it in the end” Dylan boasts.

And on hearing that, Stiles stands and leaps over the bar, picks Dylan up by his shirt front, and holds him against the wall.

The young man squawks and struggles, but Stiles holds him there easily.

“Fuck consent,huh? So by that logic, if I was to, say strip you naked, lay you out on this bar, and fuck you, you’d be OK with that?” Stiles asks, and with one claw he slits Dylan’s shirt from top to bottom.

“What? No! Fuck! Get off me!” he cries, and he starts to struggle in earnest.

“But you just said, they enjoy it in the end. I’ll make sure you like it,” Stiles says, and his grin is manic, but his eyes are hard.

He carries Dylan, who is hyperventilating by this point, over to the bar, and drops him onto it heavily, before pushing him down to lay on his back.

He pops the button on the young man’s jeans with one hand, holding him firmly in place with the other.

“Help!  Get off! No, please!” Dylan screams at the top of his lungs.

“We’re the only ones here, scream all you want” Stiles tells him, and flips up onto the bar and straddles him, pinning him down.

Dylan starts to cry.

Stiles pretends to consider something for a minute.

“So, you really don’t want this then?”

“No! No I don’t!”  Dylan continues to struggle and sob.

“Tell me, Dylan. Why should I listen to your no, if you won’t listen to anybody else’s?” he asks.

“What’s to stop me fucking you right now? You told me yourself, Fuck consent. Or have you changed your mind now? Is it suddenly important?”

Dylan pales.

“You wouldn’t. I’ll report you” he hisses.

Stiles finally lets Dylan sit up, although he keeps a firm hold on him.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t. Because I’m a decent fucking human being, unlike you, you piece of shit.” Stiles tells him, his face inches from the other man’s.

“But a little bird named Alex Martin told me how you like to guilt your boyfriends into doing what they don’t want to do, and I don’t think I like that.”

Dylan’s brow furrows.

“Alex? This is because of Alex? What the hell does he have to do with you?”

Now that he thinks he’s not in danger, he’s feeling bolder.

“He’s my pack. And you’ve upset him. And that makes me very, very unhappy.” Stiles tells him.

He growls long and low in his chest, and lets his eyes flash.

“I’d say I need to teach you a lesson, but you’re too stupid to learn it, so instead, you can get out. Get out of my bar, and get out of Beacon Hills.”

“You can’t make me” Dylan protests.

Stiles grabs him and throws him bodily against the wall, and growls out “Are you sure about that?” as Dylan slides down the wall and lands in a heap to find Stiles standing over him, claws out.

Dylan scrambles backwards, looking up at Stiles, realizing “You’re serious.”

“As a heart attack. I can make it so you can’t get a job in the state, if you really piss me off” Stiles confirms.

Peter’s been watching the whole thing from afar, and now he steps forwards.

‘Stiles, let this sad excuse for a human get up and get out, will you?” he says mildly.

He addresses Dylan then.

“Learn from this. Go and make a fresh start somewhere, because I can assure you, you won’t be welcome in Beacon Hills. I’ll make sure of it.”

Dylan struggles to his feet, breathing heavily. He hesitates for a moment, and looks like he wants to say something, but then both Peter and Stiles flash their eyes at him and growl, and he bolts for the door.

Peter watches him go with grim satisfaction.

“Do you know, rabbit, you have the makings of an excellent Left Hand?” he tells Stiles, wrapping his hands around his waist.

“I did enjoy that. I don’t know if he got the point, though” Stiles admits.

“You’d be surprised” Peter hums.

 

* * *

 

 

All that they tell Alex is that Dylan’s been replaced, and they hear he’s left town.

Alex tells Bill, and Ami shakes her head, saying “They Left Handed him, I’ll bet.”

Alex looks at her enquiringly, and she explains.

“Years ago, I had a particularly vicious ex. Threatening phone calls, abusive texts, the works. Stiles took exception to it, and asked Peter to pay him a visit, in his capacity as Left Hand. I don’t know what the hell Peter did, but he scared the shit out of him, and I never had another minute’s trouble. The last I saw of him, he couldn’t get hired anywhere in town courtesy of Peter’s blacklist, and he was being arrested for vagrancy.”

‘But why? Why would they do that for you? For me?” Alex asks.

Bill and Ami both roll their eyes.

"Because you're pack, idiot" Bill tells him.

"And that gets me an enforcer?" Alex asks, confused.

“You really don’t get the whole pack thing, do you?” Bill says fondly.

“Yes? Maybe?” is the best Alex can manage.

Bill drags him up from where they’ve been snuggled together, and says “Come on. We’re going to see Peter.”

He leads Alex across the road, and Stiles answers the door, shirtless and flushed.

“Hey, do you want us to come back?” Bill asks.

“It’s fine Bill, come in” Peter calls from the living room, and Stiles lets them in.

They make their way inside, and Alex notes that Peter looks distinctly disheveled, as though someone’s been running their hands through his hair, and his lips are swollen.

He catches Alex’s eye and chuckles, deep and dirty.

“Don’t worry. We weren’t doing anything we can’t pick up again later” he tells him.

“I’ll hold you to that, Wolfman” Stiles murmurs, leaning in for a kiss.

Peter bats him away, and asks “How can I help, boys?”

“Alex doesn’t really get the pack thing.”

Peter quirks a brow.

“It’s simple, really. Pack always has you covered. We protect, we provide, and we care for our own.”

Alex’s brow furrows.

“I think I get _how_ it works, but I don’t get _why_ I’m pack” he says finally.

Stiles grins at him from where he’s draped himself in Peter’s lap, and is stealing kisses.

“You really don’t know?”

Alex shakes his head dumbly.

“It’s simply really. You’re pack because we chose you. And we chose you because you love our Baby Bill. Sorry Alex, but you’re stuck with us.”

Alex finds that he doesn’t mind the idea, really.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Alex is twenty nine when he takes the bite.

Fittingly, it’s Halloween.

It’s not deliberate, but he falls off a ladder while he’s stringing up decorations at Will and Ami’s, and snaps his spine in three places.

He lands head first with a crunch and a snap and a blood curdling scream, and when Bill comes running outside he finds him lying with his head at an unnatural angle and blood dribbling out the corner of his mouth.

Alex is struggling to breathe, a wet gurgling sound coming from his chest, and he can’t move.

At all.

‘Get Peter” he gasps out.

But Peter’s already there.

He’d heard the scream when Alex hit the ground from his place, and raced over, because nothing that sounded like that could be good.

Peter kneels next to Alex, quickly assessing the damage.

“Shit.” Peter mutters, when he sees the bends and twists in Alex's spine.

“Alex, what do you want me to do? Do you want to try the hospital first?”

“No. Can’t move. Want the bite” Alex husks out, and closes his eyes as he finally loses consciousness.

Peter doesn’t hesitate, biting down on the young man’s neck, and then carefully lifting him and carrying him inside, where they settle in.

Alex is laid out in Bill’s lap, and Bill holds the limp body close as he whispers words of love and encouragement while they wait it out.

‘Will it heal him, if it takes?” Bill asks Peter.

Peter nods.

“He should heal completely. If he didn’t take the bite he’d be in a wheelchair. Still, hell of a choice for him to make” he sighs.

“He wanted it, though. Said he wanted to be turned before his next birthday, so he’d always look under thirty” Bill tells them.

That information makes Peter feel slightly better, at least.

That evening the trick or treaters are ignored, as the pack waits for Alex to stir, and in the end Peter and Stiles carry him back to their place where they settle him into the spare bed, with Bill refusing to leave his side.

“He’ll be fine. He’s his mother’s son” Stiles assures Bill, but he still lets his nephew draw him into a bone crushing hug and sob quietly against him.

They can hear that his heartbeat is steady at least, but that doesn’t make the waiting any easier.

And his body is healing, they can see that, but he remains stubbornly unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex doesn’t resurface for three days.

When he does, Peter’s there with him. He’s barely left his side, and he hasn’t eaten, and he certainly hasn’t slept, and Stiles knows better than to try and get him to budge.

It’s the small hours of the morning when Alex stirs, ever so slightly.

Peter lays a hand on him gently, and Alex grabs him around the wrist, lightning quick.

Peter shushes him, and strokes his hair, as Alex leans into his touch.

“You bit me.”

“I did. You asked me, remember? You fell off the ladder.”

Alex nods slowly, and then manages to sit up.

He blinks at Peter, and his eyes flash gold, as he says "Alpha."

Peter grins.

“Hello, baby wolf.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bill take care of their new wolf.

When Alex felt himself falling, he barely had time to blink before he felt the impact of the cement as he landed head first, and felt his bones breaking.

He tried to move, but he couldn’t feel a thing. His head was tilted sideways, and he struggled for air.

His immediate thought was “ _I’m going to die like this_ ” as he lay broken and alone.

But his second thought was “ _Peter_ ”

He could tell that something was so very, very wrong with his body, and his vision was starting to gray out at the edges by the time Peter asked him what he wanted to do, and he looked at the man who’d become a father figure to him over the last eight years, and had no hesitation in asking for the bite.

That’s all he remembers.

 

* * *

 

 

When he comes around again, he feels different. His injuries are healed and his body is humming. He feels a hand touching him gently, and grabs at it.

It’s Peter, and Alex instinctively leans into his touch, feeling it calm him as he tries to make sense of what’s happened. Everything is intense, and his thoughts are still muddy, but something in his brain is humming at Peter’s presence, and finally, Alex remembers.

“You bit me.”

“I did. You asked me, remember? You fell off the ladder.” Peter reminds him.

Alex recalls the terror he felt as he lay on the ground, and he remembers thinking that he was going to die.

But he’s here, and Peter is looking at him with a pleased expression on his face, and Alex has never been so grateful in his life.

He feels his eyes do....something, and the word falls from his lips unbidden.

 “Alpha.”

“Hello, baby wolf” Peter replies, grinning, and Alex grins back.

He can’t help it, he pulls at Peter and clings to him, needing the contact with his Alpha, needing his scent.  Peter climbs onto the bed with him, just like he’s done before when Alex was ill, and runs a hand down his side, calming him with his touch.

“Everything’s so damned loud” Alex whispers, and Peter pulls his head against his chest, and orders him “Focus on my heartbeat, and let the other sounds go. You’ll learn to filter it all out, I promise.”

Alex does as he’s told, and closes his eyes, and narrows his concentration down to the steady thump, thump, thump of Peter’s heart, and the soft murmur of his voice, and gradually, gradually,  he relaxes.

“Good boy” Peter tells him, and then there’s a loud thump from outside the room and Alex tenses, but Peter’s got him, Peter’s holding him, and saying “Easy, Alex, try and shift back, OK?” and he looks down to realise that he suddenly has claws, and they’re digging into Peter’s side where he’s grabbed hold.

Peter doesn’t seem concerned though, soothing him, telling him to just relax, breathe, focus, and Alex can feel himself relax, can see the claws retract, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

“We’re going to go to the cabin for a few days. It’s where I take all my baby wolves, and we’ll teach you to control your shift, OK?” Peter tells him softly, still cradling him.

Alex nods, but asks “Can I see my Mom first? And Bill?”

Peter chuckles.

“Do you think I could keep them away? Bill’s been standing outside that door for the last hour, since you woke up. If you listen, you can hear him.”

Alex concentrates, and realises that Peter’s right. He can hear Bill’s heartbeat, and suddenly he’s desperate to see him.

“Please?” he asks Peter, who cautions him “Not for long though. Your shift’s too unstable” which Alex thinks is unfair, until he realises he’s growling through a mouthful of fangs and he has no idea how to get them to go away.

Peter spends a few more minutes holding and scenting Alex, calming him, talking him through shifting back, and finally, when feels he’s calm enough, he lets Bill come in.

Bill pulls him into a hug, wrapping himself around him, and holds on without saying anything, until Alex squirms in his grip.

Bill reluctantly releases him, and his eyes are damp with tears, but he’s smiling.

“You’re OK” he sighs.

“I’m OK” Alex nods.

After letting them share another hug, Peter shoos Bill out.

Baby wolves are fragile, he tells him, and they can’t take too much excitement.

 

* * *

 

 

Of course they’d called Lydia as soon as the accident had happened and she’d come straight over, but after a day of pacing, she hadn’t been able to take it anymore.

Bill had hugged her as she left, promising to let her know as soon as there was news, and she’d hugged him back and whispered “Thanks, Baby Bill.”

“Anytime, Momma Martin” he’d murmured back.

So Stiles calls Lydia as soon as Alex regains consciousness, telling her “He’s fine, Lyds, it took”.

“Oh, thank God. Can I see him?” she breathes.

“Sure, but not for long, he’s still fragile.  Peter’s going to take him to the cabin and settle his wolf” Stiles tells her.

She comes over, and holds her son close and cries, and then whacks him around the back of the head for being so foolish as to fall off a ladder.

And she turns to Peter and hugs him, saying “Thank you.”

Peter hugs her back, saying “He’s pack. And he’s Bill’s. What else would I do?”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter packs Alex up and takes him out to the cabin for a few days, just the two of them.

He bonds with his newest  baby wolf, and helps him adjust to his newly enhanced senses. He teaches him to control his shift, and wrestles him into the ground a couple of times as Alex learns how to manage his new strength.

He soon notes that Alex craves touch, in much the same way that Stiles had. Not to the same degree, but he unconsciously leans in whenever Peter brushes past him, making a contented noise at any type of contact. He’ll lie with his head on Peter’s shoulder for hours.

After a couple of days though, it becomes obvious that he needs more than Peter’s touch.

He’s twitchy, and Peter can tell he needs his partner.

He eyes Alex speculatively on their fourth day there, and asks “On a scale of one to humping a pillow, how badly do you need Bill right now?”

Alex blushes, before replying “Humping two pillows?”

He asks ruefully “That obvious, huh?”

Peter chuckles, and tells him “Just a little. It can be an effect of all those enhanced senses. How about I call him?”

Alex brightens up at the prospect, and Peter makes the call and arranges for Bill to drive out.

“I’m confident you have control, and if you don’t, Bill can take you down easily enough, so I’ll leave you two alone for a few days” Peter tells him.

“Thanks, Uncle P” Alex tells him.

“Just remember, you damage the walls, you repair them” Peter adds.

“How the hell would we damage the walls?” Alex asks, puzzled.

Peter smirks. “You’ll see. Werewolf strength is a hell of an aphrodisiac.”

 

* * *

 

Bill arrives that evening, and informs them that Jordan has insisted he take a week off.

Peter takes his leave, grinning wickedly.

“What are you looking so pleased about?” Bill asks suspiciously.

“I haven’t really seen Stiles for over a week, and now we have the house to ourselves again. What do you think?” Peter winks.

Bill groans, but Peter just laughs.

And then they have the cabin to themselves, and Bill looks at Alex, and says “You’re a wolf.”

Alex agrees “I’m a wolf”

He adds “I’m a wolf who needs his man. Get over here.”

Bill obediently steps forwards, and Alex rewards him with a kiss.

Bill kisses him back, and they stand there together, eyes closed.  Alex hums in pleasure at the feeling of Bill’s lips against his.

“Everything feels so much more” he murmurs, as he runs his hands over Bill’s muscled back. “I need to touch you.”

“Hmmm, I remember when I got turned. Sensitive as anything, remember?” Bill reminds him.

He pulls back for a moment and regards his partner. “I’m sorry it happened the way it did, Alex.”

Alex shrugs, philosophical.

“It wasn’t how I’d have chosen it, sure, but Bill? I’m alive. I’m pretty happy with that outcome.”

“No regrets?” Bill asks.

“No regrets” Alex assures him.

Then the conversation stops for a while as Bill pulls Alex in for a hot, needy kiss.

Alex responds by running his hands down to Bill’s ass and squeezing gently, and Bill backs him up against the wall and presses his whole body against him, and Alex can feel where Bill’s getting hard.

They kiss, and kiss and kiss, and Alex can’t get enough.

Every brush of Bill’s lips against his is a delight; every time their tongues slide against each other he feels a thrill right down to his bones. Bill’s unshaven, and the feeling of his stubble as he starts to kiss down the column of Alex’s newly sensitive throat is electrifying, causing Alex to pant and push him away, gasping out “Fuck Bill. If you do that, I’m going to come.”

Bill’s eyes dance as he holds Alex in place and replies “Good” before going back to what he was doing, suckling on soft flesh, brushing his rough facial hair over the same spot, and making Alex whimper.

He slips his hand between them, and slides it down the front of the sweats that Alex is wearing. He rubs his hand gently up Alex’s hard shaft, teasing. He can feel that Alex is leaking and desperate, so he drops to his knees and pulls his pants all the way down.

He opens his mouth and softly sucks on the tip of his cock, and Alex curses.

“Fuck, Bill” Alex grits out, and Bill grins, knowing that he’s going to make him come, and soon.

Alex has gained some size with his new nature, but Bill still manages to swallow him all the way down, humming as he does. He starts to bob his head steadily up and down, and he can hear Alex groaning, and feel his hands as they fist in his hair desperately. He sucks and licks and swirls his tongue the way he knows Alex loves the best.

Alex bucks and thrusts his hips forwards, and Bill just opens his throat and takes it, letting Alex go to town. It doesn’t take long before Alex throws his head back, slams forwards once more, and comes down Bill’s throat.

Bill swallows with experience born of years of practice, and pulls off, grinning.

Alex is panting, and his eyes are glazed.

Bill stands, and leans in to kiss him, and Alex can taste himself on Bill’s tongue, salty and warm.

“Asshole” he grumbles. “Wanted to make it last.”

Bill pulls away and laughs.

“Alex, you’re forgetting” he reminds him.

“Werewolf sex drive.”

And even as he speaks, he rubs his hand along Alex’s spent shaft and Alex finds to his surprise that he’s getting hard again already.

His face breaks into a delighted grin, and he leans in and whispers to Bill “In that case, I want to take you to bed, and I want you to tease me until I’m a wreck, and then I want you to fuck me. And then I want to do the same to you, until we both can’t move.”

Bill picks Alex up and swings him around in his arms, growling.

Alex growls back, and his eyes flash.

“I’m going to take you to bed, and I’m going to do all that, but first, I just wanna look at you” Bill tells him.

He carries Alex to bed, and lays him down, and spends the better part of an hour just cataloguing the changes to his partner’s body. Alex was well muscled before, but he’s even more solid now, and Bill takes great joy in making him moan and twitch just by rubbing his hands over his newly sensitive skin. Whereas before Alex hadn’t cared much for having his nipples played with, now they’re a source of immense pleasure, and Bill smirks as he bites and tugs and twists them while Alex writhes beneath him, and begs him for more.

Bill obliges, and is soon tormenting Alex relentlessly, flipping him and holding him down and parting his ass cheeks, then rimming him until he cries out for mercy. Bill doesn’t stop though, he simply switches from tongue to fingers, slipping two in and out easily, brushing softly across Alex’s prostate. Alex is so sensitive after his turning that it’s enough to have him shouting as he comes unexpectedly, fists thrusting against the mattress as he rides out the aftershocks.

Bill smirks, and then adds another finger, continuing to stretch Alex out, even as he whines into the pillow, squirming.

“Want me to stop?” Bill asks, knowing what the answer will be.

“I hate you. Keep going” Alex replies, as he always does. He loves Bill to push him right to the edge of overstimulation, and he always complains every step of the way.

Bill adds a fourth finger quickly, twisting his hand around as he pumps in and out and waits for the inevitable begging.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, Alex is pleading with him “Bill, please, I mean it, it’s too much now, I can’t take it. Just fuck me, please.”

Bill slowly withdraws his hand, and then settles himself on his back and drags Alex across by his hips.

“You can ride me. It’ll feel better for you the first time, trust me” Bill tells him.

Alex is desperate by this stage, so he climbs on top and after adding extra lube to Bill’s cock,  he eases himself down.

His eyes snap open in shock as he feels the massive length slide into him, rubbing against every newly sensitive nerve ending on the way. As always, the stretch is almost too much, and he hisses through his teeth as he slowly takes in inch after solid inch. He has to stop halfway, panting openmouthed, as his body tries to process all the extra sensations.

He closes his eyes for a moment, can feel his wolf trying to come out, but he controls his breathing, thinks about his anchor, and manages to keep control. Bill doesn’t rush him, just enjoys the feeling of Alex’s warm insides as they clench and grip at his length.

Eventually, Alex opens his eyes, and slides down a little further, sighing with pleasure. He bottoms out finally, and groans.

Bill takes a hold of his hips, and helps him maintain a slow, steady, rhythm as Alex throws his head back, lost in pleasure. They take their time, savoring the experience, appreciating the fact that they’re able to do this at all.

At the back of their mind is the fact that if Alex hadn’t taken the bite, none of this would be happening.

But he did, and it is, and so they ride long and slow and deep, until the soft, wet heat and the slow friction causes Bill to pick up a little more pace, and that causes Alex to moan and move faster as well, until Bill’s slamming up solidly and Alex is meeting him thrust for thrust. The maintain the pace for a few minutes before it gets too much for Alex, and he grabs hold of his erection and starts pumping furiously as he feels his climax approaching. The sight of him touching himself drives Bill wild, and he slams up harder, not holding back as he chases his release.

Alex comes with a grunt, spraying across Bill’s belly, and the way he clenches down on Bill causes him to come mere seconds later.

Alex continues to rock and grind and clench and moan his way through his climax, still pumping out a stream on hot come across his hand.

Bill closes his eyes and just enjoys the sensation of Alex’s hole milking his cock, as his partner finally slows his movements and comes to a halt.

Alex drops his body across Bill’s, breathing heavily, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and scenting him, before he finally speaks.

“Jesus, if I knew sex felt this good I would have got turned years ago” he says, and Bill huffs out a laugh.

“Do you remember that weekend we went away after I took the bite, and you couldn’t get over how much I wanted you?” Bill reminds him.

“Hmm. Suddenly it makes more sense.” Alex says, as he slowly pulls off Bill and lays with his head on his chest.

They recover for a few more minutes, before Alex props himself up on his elbows and asks “So, round two? I think I’d like you to fuck me hard and fast into the mattress. I can’t wait to find out how good that’s going to feel.

”Oh, you’ll love it” Bill promises.

Alex loves it so much that he comes twice just from Bill slamming into his prostate, and he’s sobbing with pleasure when Bill fills his ass. He begs for more, and Bill obliges. By the time Bill’s fucked him a third time and he’s finally satisfied, there’s come and lube leaking out of him in a steady trickle, and his hole is a red, fucked out mess.

He sighs happily into the mattress, unwilling to move from where he’s landed after his last climax.

Bill lies next to him and runs his hands over Alex’s trembling muscles, enjoying the skin to skin contact, and making sure his scent is ingrained in Alex’s skin.

“I need a nap, then I’m gonna fuck you” Alex promises.

“I’ll make sure you do” Bill assures him.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s like their first time all over again.

Alex and Bill have slept together hundreds of times is their eight years, and they’re comfortable together, and they know what each other likes, but suddenly, Alex has a whole new appreciation for the familiar body beneath him, as he sees it through new eyes.

Everything feels fresh, and Alex is so sensitive that even the feel of Bill’s skin under his fingertips makes him shudder.

He runs his hands lovingly over Bill’s tattoo, before sliding one hand into the cleft of his ass, teasing his rim.

Bill hums softly, enjoying the touch, and arches his back for more.  Alex just circles softly with one finger though, eyes closed, feeling the soft flesh beneath his hand, able to feel the dips and curls in the skin, and contraction of the ring of muscles as he presses forwards, ever so gently.

He feels the way Bill opens for him, and the way he twitches beneath his hand.

He quickly grabs the lube and slicks his fingers up, and even that feels amazing. He slides the single fingertip back to where he was teasing before, and presses forwards with more purpose, groaning as his finger slides in deep. The pressure and warmth around the single digit is amazing, and his cock is dripping and hard just from this.

“More, Alex” he hears Bill plead, and he adds a second finger. The resulting tightness takes his breath away, and he stills for moment, just savoring the feeling.

He starts to move the two fingers in and out, scissoring them as he does so, causing Bill to groan with pleasure. He twists his fingers around and finds Bill’s prostate, making him tighten around his hand and gasp, and Alex grins.  He adds another finger and slides all three in and out slowly, and Bill starts to press back into his hand, a silent plea.

Alex can smell Bill’s arousal, and it thrills him more than he thought was possible. For years he’s heard the werewolves talk about being able to smell what people are feeling, but he never, ever thought it would be as intense as it is.

Bill smells like sex and contentment. He doesn’t know how he knows that, but he does, and it makes him feel warm and happy to know he’s pleasing him.

His fingers continue their smooth slide in and out, and Bill has a hand beneath himself and is slowly stroking himself in time, making pleased sounds. Alex can’t wait any longer, and so he nudges Bill’s legs further apart and slots himself between them, whispering “Ready?”

“So damned ready” Bill confirms, moaning at the feeling of the head of Alex’s cock rubbing over his open hole.

Alex presses forwards, and he slowly slides into Bill’s body just like he has a hundred times before, and it feels nothing like it ever has.

He bottoms out in one long thrust and stills, panting.

“Jesus, Bill” is all he can say.

Bill chuckles, and his laughter causes his muscles to contract around Alex, who gasps in shock.

He grips tightly onto Bill’s hips, holding himself in place, breathing carefully, as he tries to stay in control, because otherwise this is going to be all over in three thrusts, and he’s damned if he’ll let that happen.

He waits until he feels like he can move without falling apart, and then slowly eases back out, and then in again, gently, in and out, in and out, soft and careful and oh so tight and wet and amazing.

He gradually picks up the pace, feeling more confident with each thrust that he can do this, and he breathes deeply and keeps his wolf at bay, and concentrates on making Bill feel good. He knows he’s hitting his prostate because Bill’s keening and moaning beneath him, and asking for more, and harder, and finally Alex can’t hold back any longer and just lets himself go, slamming into Bill’s body hard and fast, harder than he ever has before, driving in deep, gripping hard enough to leave bruises that fade as fast as he puts them there, and Bill’s grunting with the force of it, and Alex feels that warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach and knows he’s close.

He fucks into Bill like a man possessed, and Bill rocks back against him, stroking himself faster and faster, and the only sound in the room is the slick sound of Bill’s hand as he slides it up and down his shaft, and the slap of flesh on flesh, until Bill cries out and arches his back as he comes.

Alex feels it happen, feels the way Bill’s muscles clench and grip at him, and it causes him to thrust a little harder, a little faster, until with one final grunt he slams into Bill and shudders as his body reaches its peak.

He has to close his eyes for a moment when it all becomes too much. He can feel his fangs trying to drop, and there’s a low growl coming from his throat.

He distantly hears Bill saying “Hey, breathe Alex, it’s OK” and he opens his eyes to see Bill still beneath him, still impaled on his cock, looking back over his shoulder at him and smiling softly.

At the sight of Bill, he feels his fangs recede, and he lets out a long breath.

He pulls out slowly, and moves off to one side, where Bill turns to face him and runs one hand softly down his jaw.

“Intense, huh?” Bill asks him.

“I’m dead. Or I’m dreaming. I’m in a coma from the fall. This is too good to be real” Alex groans out.

Bill frowns at him.

“Too soon, Alex. Don’t even joke.”

Alex opens his eyes and looks at Bill, and sees the hurt look on the younger wolf’s face.

“Sorry” he murmurs, contrite.

Bill pulls him back in close then, saying “Idiot. You scared me, throwing yourself off the roof like that.”

“It wasn’t deliberate, I promise” Alex assures him.

“And hey, I’m fine. Peter got there in time, and the bite took.”

“Yeah, it did.” Bill sighs.

They lie there contentedly in each other’s arms, before Bill speaks again.

“Hey Alex, you know how you’re a wolf now” he begins.

“I’m aware, yes” Alex replies drily.

“Wanna test your strength?” Bill asks, and there’s something in his tone that makes Alex pay attention.

“How, exactly?”

“Well, you know how much you like it when I fuck you against the wall, right?”

Alex sits up in bed, immediately interested.

Bill continues “Well now, you can do that to me.”

Alex whimpers as his brain helpfully supplies him with the image of Bill, arms and legs wrapped around him as he slams up into him, supporting him effortlessly.

“Wanna try?” Bill asks, as he starts to stroke Alex back to hardness.

Alex grins at him, shark like, and pins him to the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter laughs and laughs when Alex calls him and sheepishly asks for the number of the drywall guy.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Bill, ever heard of the Church of the Risen Lycanthrope?” he calls out.  
> “It’s some weird little church that says Jesus was a werewolf.”  
> He clicks on the page, and starts reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for TheCatsTales, just because they asked for it.

Bill proposes to Alex on Christmas Eve at the cabin, in front of the pack, and he gets down on one knee and everything.

Alex takes a moment to look at his partner, kneeling there with a platinum band in the palm of his hand, and he wonders how he got so lucky.

He takes the ring and slips it on, beaming as he says “Of course I will.”

Bill pulls him in for a hug, still kneeling, and Alex squawks as he ends up sprawled across his lap. Alex has werewolf strength now, but Bill has sheer size on his side, and Alex struggles helplessly as Bill easily stands and throws him over his shoulder, smacking his ass as he does so.

“Put me down, Bill!” he laughs, and Bill grudgingly does so, although he keeps him pulled close to his chest.

Stiles is laughing as he watches the pair from where he’s tucked in close to Peter’s side, and Ami wipes away a tear discreetly.

“Thank god you said yes, Alex. Bill’s been carrying that damned ring around for a week now trying to get up the nerve to ask” Will tells him, smiling proudly at his son.

“Was there ever any doubt?” observes Lydia, smiling at what she’s come to think of as both of her boys. Since Peter saved Alex by giving him the bite, Lydia’s been coming around a lot more, and the pack accepts her presence happily. 

Bills younger brothers and sisters all take turns hugging him and Alex, with Sophi promising Alex she’ll give him that shovel talk any day now, and he’d best take care of her big brother.

More drinks are had, and toasts are made, until finally it’s late, and they all head off to bed, full of festive cheer and thoughts of true love.

Alex and Bill snuggle under the blankets together and talk quietly about weddings until they drift off in the early hours, and they don’t stir until late the next morning, when Stiles comes bouncing in to wake them and tell them to get their engaged asses out of bed, because everyone’s waiting to open their presents.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s told them to leave the cost and the planning of the wedding to him, and they both know better by now than to argue, so they do as he asks and put together a list of things they’d like to see, so he can get to work.

“He gets off on it, being in charge of it all” Stiles confides. ”Making all those spreadsheets gets him hot and bothered like you wouldn’t believe.”

Alex is clicking through pages on the internet, looking for a celebrant, when something catches his eye.

“Hey, Bill, ever heard of the Church of the Risen Lycanthrope?” he calls out.

“It’s some weird little church that says Jesus was a werewolf.”

He clicks on the page, and starts reading.

Bill comes up behind him, sees what he’s looking at, and laughs so hard he’s in danger of choking.

He’s gone beyond normal laughter, he’s wheezing , and tears stream down his face as he points at the screen from where he’s doubled over, managing to get out “You mean, it’s still fucking going?”

Alex looks at his fiancé, and at the screen, and frowns.

He reads a little more, and finds out that the church was started some fifteen years prior by a Beacon Hills local who claimed that a Local Respected Alpha had let her in on the secret of Jesus’ real nature.

Some of their evidence is sketchy, at best, but some of it kind of makes sense, in a weird way.

“Bill, what the hell is this? What’s so funny?” he asks.

Bill’s taking deep, shaky breaths, trying to regain some control.

Finally, he manages “Remember Uncle Todd?”

“The weird one? Yeah” Alex confirms.

Bill takes another deep breath, before continuing.

“Years ago, he had this girlfriend. She was super religious. He bought her over for Easter.”

“Oh, shit. How did she react to Happy Zombie Jesus Day?” Alex asks, grinning, because he’s experienced more than one Hale Pack Easter.

He loves Life of Brian.

Bill starts laughing again, and Alex waits patiently.

“Well, she didn't react well. And Todd thought he’d win back some brownie points by giving me a bible, to make up for us being his family, and I _might_ have told him I  thought it was made up stories, and he _might_ have gotten on his high horse a little, and Stiles _might_ have told him that there are werewolves in the bible.”

“Uh huh. Of course he did. Of course Stiles would say that. But what does that have to do with the church of the risen whatsit?” Alex asks, intrigued.

“So, the girlfriend took umbrage, saying “ _Oh no there aren’t!_  And that’s when Peter got involved. “ _Oh please_ , he told her. _Everybody knows that Jesus was a werewolf.”_

Alex gapes.

“He did not!”

“He did. And him and Stiles, I don’t know if you’ve ever truly seen them in action when they troll, but man, it was a beautiful thing. They just rolled out scripture after scripture to back up their claim, bouncing off each other like they’d rehearsed it, just making shit up as they went along. Peter even punched Stiles in the face to prove that Jesus healing the sick was just him draining the pain.”

“No fucking way” Alex breathes out, openmouthed.

“I’m telling you, I was ten, and I remember it clear as day. Truth be told, they did such a good job, even I was convinced for a little while” he chuckles.

‘Really?” Alex asks, skeptical.

“Hey, I was ten. And they made a very compelling argument” Bill defends.

He adds “I may have found out that Peter was resurrected at one stage, and asked him if he was Jesus.”

“Wait, _Peter came back from the dead_?” Alex chokes out.

Bill waves his hand. “Apparently, but that’s not important right now. Ask him about it later, if you want.”

Bill continues with his tale.

“So the girlfriend and Todd leave, and he’s furious, but she’s intrigued, and she starts doing her own research, and next thing Peter knows, she’s on the doorstep asking him to come and speak to a group of likeminded souls.”

“I’m too scared to ask” Alex groans.  

“Yup.” Bill confirms with a broad grin. “Church of the Risen Lycanthrope”.

Alex is shaking his head.

“No. Surely not. Surely Peter told her it was just a joke.”

‘He says he thought about it, but then he thought to hell with it, it’s not any worse than any of the other churches out there, and it’s got about as much proof to back it up, so he let her go ahead. I think he encouraged her, truth be told” Bill tells him, still grinning from ear to ear.

He glances over at the web page and adds “But I never thought it would still be going, after all this time!” and promptly starts laughing all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

When they next meet with the uncles to discuss their wedding plans, Alex can’t help himself.

“I think I’ve found a wedding venue” he says nonchalantly.

“Oh? Where did you have in mind? I’ll make a booking” Peter tells him, tapping away on his tablet.

“I thought we’d get married in the Church of the Risen Lycanthrope” he says with a completely straight face.

Peter chokes a little.

Stiles just stares.

“I found them on the internet, and they seem fascinating. I don’t know if you’ve come across them, but they have very compelling evidence that Jesus was actually a werewolf. Once you see the facts laid out, it’s amazing that nobody realised it before.”

Alex waits a beat before adding “I might join.”

At that, Stiles leans over and shoves him sideways off his chair, saying “You liar! Bill put you up to this!”

Alex picks himself up off the floor and grins.

“That’s rich, calling me a liar! I’m not the one who made up a whole  religion!” he says pointing at Stiles and Peter.

“Excuse me, we did no such thing. If people are silly enough to take a perfectly harmless joke seriously, that’s their problem’ Peter says, but he’s smiling a wicked smile.

"Besides" Stiles adds "We didn't do it _deliberately._ "

Alex confesses then that he found the web page, and Bill told him the story.

Stiles insists they go check it out, and they’re amazed to see that it’s still going strong.

And then Peter shares the story of how Bill had run with it and trolled him and Stiles in return by pretending to be a devoted believer.

When he tells him Bill’s theory about feeding the five thousand through Jewish Werewolf Mom lunch baskets,  Alex laughs so hard he falls right back off his chair.

 

“Your whole family is insane” he tells Bill, when he’s able to speak again.

Bill smirks.

“I guess, when Uncle Todd, the dullest man alive, who sells insurance and has a wife and two kids and goes to church on Sundays, is considered the weird one, you may have a point” he concedes.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's very very good at getting what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auntienessi loves the idea of Peter as a wedding planner. So do I.

Peter hates the wedding industry.

He hates the way prices suddenly double as soon as the W word is mentioned.

He hates the way young couples are coerced into paying for overpriced services by snobby sales people.

He hates the fact that people just accept it as ‘Weddings are expensive, that’s just how it is.”

Peter doesn’t care about the money, that’s not the issue.

It’s the damned cheek of it that gets to him.

So when he sets out to plan Alex and Bill’s nuptials, he determines to do exactly what he did for Noah and Jordan’s wedding twenty five years earlier.

He sets out to screw the wedding suppliers over.

 

* * *

 

He gets the boys to set a date, (June) and choose a color palette (they really don’t care) and then he gets to work.

Stiles knows it’s started when Peter comes downstairs wearing what Stiles calls his “Don’t fuck with me” suit.

It’s a fitted three piece, paired with a dark shirt and tie, and he looks like a mafia boss when he wears it.

Stiles casts an eye appreciatively over the ensemble and says “So, wedding planning today? Going to make the band cry?”

Peter huffs. “Of course not.”

Stiles gives him a skeptical look, and Peter adds “Bands are way down the list. Today, I’m looking at caterers.”

He could just use the chefs at the Hotel, where they’re having the reception, but he wants to do something different for the boys, and also there’s a new catering business in town and he’s heard they charge outrageously for weddings, and that just won’t do.

Stiles walks over to him and pulls him in by his perfectly adjusted tie for a kiss, and then his hands slide under the jacket and down to cup Peter’s ass.

“Have I told you how badass you look in this?” he hums, as he pulls Peter closer.

“Behave rabbit, I have an appointment with this Sheryl woman in an hour” Peter scolds gently, but he doesn’t pull away.

“An hour, huh? Plenty of time to get dressed.”

“I’m already dressed, sweetheart” Peter tells him, but by now Stiles has backed him into a wall and is pulling his tie off him and stripping him out of his jacket.

“Not for long, you’re not. I’m having you ” Stiles tells him with a wicked smile, and he throws Peter over his shoulder and carries him upstairs, slapping his ass as he does so.

Peter doesn’t object.

 

* * *

 

 

“So sorry I’m a little late, something came up that I had to deal with immediately” Peter tells the woman at the caterers.

She’s annoyed, but she hides it, because Peter Stilinski-Hale could be the making of her business, if he hires her. She knows how small towns work.

The man in front of her is impeccably put together, and very attractive, she must admit. He’s utterly charming as he tells her that he needs a quote on a business event for seventy people, three courses.

She pulls out her standard pricing guides and runs him through the menu choices, and he seems keen.

But as they talk further, something doesn’t add up.

For one thing, he wants this for a Saturday evening.

For another, the dishes he’s choosing aren’t the usual fare for a business meal. When he asks about the cost of adding a chocolate fountain, because his nephew has a sweet tooth, her eyes narrow.

“Is this…for a _wedding?”_ she demands.

Peter raises an eyebrow at her and asks “Why, does that make a difference?”

“It certainly does! That’s a specialty event, and has its own pricing” she tells him, amazed that he doesn’t know how these things work.

She shuffles around and pulls out the Wedding pricing guide, which is approximately double what the normal rates are.

Peter picks it up and looks at it, saying “Oh, I don’t think so Sheryl.”

“But weddings are different” she protests.

“Oh, really? Will I be getting a different menu? Will the food be better? Will it be prepared a little more _lovingly_ if it’s for a wedding?” he asks.

“Well, no, but weddings attract a higher fee, that’s all” she blusters.

“Why?” Peter challenges.

He sits across from her, arms folded, wearing an unimpressed expression that plainly says _please, do explain._

“We charge a little extra for weddings so we can hire extra kitchen staff, to ensure that the special day is the best it can be for the bride and groom, and we can offer the best service possible” she recites.

“So, what you’re telling me, Sheryl, is that unless it’s a wedding, I’m _not_ going to be getting the best service possible? Is that what you’re implying? That the rest of your clients get substandard service unless they pay a ridiculously inflated rate?”

There’s that arched brow again, and that unnerving stare from those cool blue eyes.

“Not at all. All our clients get the same treatment” she stammers.

“Unless it’s a wedding, in which case they get better treatment, isn’t that what you just said?” he enquires coolly.

She’s getting flustered now, and blurts out “It’s just how it is! As soon as there’s a bride and groom it means you pay more, everybody knows that!”

To her surprise, Peter smiles at her widely.

“Well in that case, there’s no problem. There won’t be a bride and groom at this function. So these initial prices stand then?”

She takes a moment to gather herself, and nods.

Peter looks at the hastily scribbled figures she’s given him and hums.

Then he picks up a pen and begins crossing things out, muttering to himself as he goes “Nope, won’t need that, who even eats that? Need more meat there, quinoa’s not real food so that can go…” until he finally presents her with a vastly different menu than she’d originally put together, and a final figure that’s far below what she’s quoted him.

“I took out all the seafood – werewolves aren’t big on fish. That should lower the price, right? And half those side salads had to go, they were just pretentious.”

The final menu is simple, and elegant, and understated, and damn it she thinks, he’s right. Once you take out the lobster and scallops and jumbo shrimp, there’s no way she can justify what she wants to charge.

He taps a pen against the final figure, and says “This. I’ll pay this. Not a penny more.  Call me if you want the job, but be quick, because I have other caterers to see.”

And he gets up from the table, and starts to walk away.

“Wait! Mr Stilinski-Hale” she calls after him, because she can’t afford to upset the owner of the Beacon Hills Hotel, she knows that much.

He turns and stands there, expectant.

“I’d be happy to take the job” she tells him, and forces a smile.

“At these rates?” he clarifies.

“Yes. At those rates. Just this once “ she’s quick to add.

“Oh, don’t worry Sheryl. This is a one off. I doubt my nephew will be getting married twice” he tells her with a smirk.

“What? Wait, you said it wasn’t a wedding!” she accuses.

Peter looks supremely smug as he reminds her “I said no such thing. What I said was there wouldn’t be a bride and groom.”

Now she’s just confused.

Peter clarifies “You never said anything about two grooms, sweetheart.”

“That’s cheating!” she exclaims.

“Too bad, the deal’s done. And if you try and change a single item on that menu, or charge a cent more than you’ve quoted, I’ll make sure everybody knows that you can’t be trusted to cater a simple function” he tells her, expression cold.

And Sheryl might be new to the catering business, but she’s not new to Beacon Hills, and she’s heard stories about Peter, hell everybody has, stories about how he’s richer than God, and if he likes you he’ll take care of you, but if you upset him or his pack you might as well leave town, and so she swallows, and says “I’d be delighted to cater for your nephew’s wedding, at the agreed rates.”

“Excellent” says Peter, and now that he’s got his own way, the hardness disappears from his expression and he’s all smiles and charm again.

When he leaves, Sheryl has to take a minute to gather herself, and try to work out how exactly she’s been talked into catering a wedding  for seventy people , including the damned chocolate fountain, at the rates she’d normally charge for a light lunch for fifty.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter bursts through the door at home triumphantly, calling out “Rabbit, where did you go?”

Stiles wasn’t kidding when he told the boys that Peter gets off on wedding planning. There’s nothing more arousing to him than the victory of getting what he wants, at the price he wants it. It’s like chasing down prey, and it brings his wolf to the fore.

Stiles knows this, which is why Peter hears him call down the stairs “Up here, Wolfman. In bed. Waiting.”

Peter bounds up the stairs two at a time, stripping his tie as he goes, and by the time he makes it into the bedroom he’s shed his shoes and jacket as well.

He’s left his vest on though, because he knows what his husband likes.

Stiles is indeed naked and waiting, laid out across the bed. He’s propped up on his elbows, and he has his head tilted back exposing his throat, because he also knows what his husband likes.

Peter stalks into the room and when he sees Stiles laid out for him like a feast, he lets out a low growl.

“Tell me” Stiles demands, his voice husky with arousal.

Peter crawls up the bed and begins nipping at his mates’ throat.

Between the kisses and the nips, he manages

“I got”

Nip, suck, moan

“The whole damned thing”

Nibble, bite, lick

“for non wedding rates”

Kiss, grind, nip

“And then........then I took another forty percent off.”

His eyes sparkle as he tells Stiles that last part, and Stiles lets out a low whistle.

“I know, right?” Peter murmurs in his ear, right before he bites down on it.

Stiles moans with pleasure, and helps Peter strip off the rest of his suit.

“This” he declares with a gleam in his eye ”counts as a special occasion.”

Peter pauses halfway through shucking off his pants, eyebrows raised, saying “Really, rabbit? Special as in I can knot you?” 

“Special as in you can knot me.” Stiles confirms, licking his lips at the thought.

Peter bolts downstairs, locks the door, throws their phones in a drawer, and is back in the bedroom before Stiles can blink.

“No interruptions” Peter tells him, and dives onto the bed eagerly.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when they’re wrapped around each other, still tied together and unable to think of moving, Stiles asks “What is it about driving a hard bargain that gets you so hot and bothered? I mean, you don’t care about the money.”

Peter mouths and kisses at the nape of his neck before replying “It appeals to my wolf. I stalk my prey, and I make them submit. It’s immensely satisfying to see them present their bellies to me and do what I want.”

“Besides” he adds “All the wedding suppliers in this town are massively overpriced. It’s my duty to take those people down a peg or two, let them know somebody’s onto them.”

 “Those people should be grateful you don’t take this up professionally. Half of them would be out of business” Stiles teases.

“Serve them right for trying to fleece the newlyweds” Peter replies, grinding his knot in slowly and groaning with pleasure.

Stiles echoes his moans, and grinds back.

A thought strikes him.

“Did you talk to Lydia? She really doesn’t mind you planning this without her?”

“She’s fine. Says she’s too busy with work to waste her time on seating plans, and she’ll just turn up on the day and point out anything I’ve missed.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh, which turns into a groan when it makes him tighten around Peter’s knot.

 Stiles sighs happily as he nestles back against Peter.

“This really gets you hot under the collar, doesn’t it” he observes.

“It really does. I love it when I get my own way. And I love it when you’re here afterwards, and I can ravage you to my heart’s content” Peter says, with a gentle nip to Stile’s collarbone.

“Actually, I’ve taken two months off starting next week. Just for this. I know how you get” Stiles reveals.

He can feel Peter grinning against his neck.

“You didn’t have to do that, rabbit, but I must admit, the thought of you waiting in bed for me when I come home from negotiating a deal adds a certain appeal to the whole process.”

Stile snorts. “Trust me, I really don’t mind. Spending two months in bed with you when you’re all turned on after you harass wedding suppliers? I can’t wait.”

 “Excellent” Peter purrs.

“I’m terrorizing  the florists on Friday.”

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter as a planner really is a force to be reckoned with.

Peter continues his planning spree, and Stiles continues to happily reap the benefits.

He comes home from his appointment with the florists and gleefully breathes into Stiles’ ear “ _Seventy percent._ They dropped the price by _seventy percent_ , Stiles” before fucking him up against the office wall.

Once isn’t enough, so he does it again.

“I love it when you talk percentages to me” Stiles moans, as his bones rattle and his head slams into the wall with the force of Peter’s thrusts, leaving a dent.

Peter snorts, and fucks him harder.

* * *

 

They audition for a wedding singer, because you can’t beat live music.

 

The first poor soul only gets three notes out before he’s cut off with a loud

“NEXT”

“But I’ve only just –“

“You’re singing James Blunt. NEXT!”

 

The next guy doesn’t fare any better.

“Country music. Get off. NEXT!”

 

There’s one young lady who they have high hopes for, but when they hear the penny whistle solo start, they cut her off and send her packing before she can warble out her first “neeear, faaaaar….”

In the end, after auditioning fifteen singers and making twelve of them cry, Peter settles on a nice little brother and sister soft rock duo. When he tells them they’re hired, they look more terrified than pleased.

Surprisingly, he doesn’t haggle about the cost, because as he tells Stiles later, there are two of them, and they were reasonably priced to begin with.

Stiles rewards Peter for being a nice guy by fingering him open and sliding into him deep and slow, the way he likes.

 

* * *

 

 

 The photographers put up the biggest fight, because word’s got around that Peter’s on the hunt and he’s taking no prisoners.

The local studios all quietly agree that if who they’re jokingly calling ‘The Halestorm’ comes looking to hire them, they’ll be booked out on that date.

After Peter calls his seventh photographer and once again gets “Hale? Wait, no, sorry, we’re booked that day” he realises what’s happening.

He’s a devious bastard though, so he enlists help.

Lydia happily agrees to be his decoy, and marches into the businesses he’s chosen, in full Lydia Martin mode, to demand a costing on a professional photographer for a formal function. 

She stares them down until they give her an acceptable price, and once she’s obtained a written quote (“signed and dated please, for my records”) she saunters outside and climbs into the car where Peter’s waiting, and they drive to the next place where they do it all again.

Then they take them home, pore over them to find the best deal, and finally Lydia calls them to tell them they’ve been hired for the Martin – Forrest Nuptials.

Peter hears her say “Is this the Hale wedding? Not technically, no.”

There’s a pause, and then he hears “Yes that’s right, a wedding. My son’s wedding _is_ a formal function. I don’t see how the fact it’s a wedding should make any difference to the cost, but I’m sure if I call with my legal team they can clarify that for you. No? No need? Excellent.”

Peter sends her to Paris for a long weekend to thank her for her help. With a little spending cash, obviously.

 

* * *

 

Peter greatest triumph is the cake, and he can’t even take the credit for it.

After visiting no less than eleven bakeries, where he purchases a plain old off the shelf cake and takes it home to test it, he finds a bakery where he feels the quality and flavor is worth a second look.

Trouble is, the prices are obscene.

And there’s no way to disguise that this is a wedding cake, so Peter takes a different tack.

He makes an appointment to see the owner, Dan.

He’s also the baker who made the cake Peter was so impressed with.

He shakes the man’s hand and introduces himself. “Peter Stilinski-Hale” he says, all smiles and charm.

“You’re married to Stiles!” Dan says with a smile of recognition.

“Very happily. How do you know my husband?” Peter inquires.

The baker grins widely.

“The library. He started working there when I was a kid. I thought he was the coolest guy ever. I mean, he was the genius behind Werewolf Week.”

 “That was definitely one of his finer moments” Peter replies fondly.

“Actually, I’m here with a proposition for you.”

Dan tilts his head, interested.

“I want a wedding cake for my nephew. Your cakes are the best, but I point blank refuse to pay your prices. So here’s my proposal. You do my nephew’s cake at cost, and I’ll recommend that every couple who books the Beacon Hills Hotel for their reception comes to you for their wedding cake.”

“Interesting proposal. No.” Dan replies easily.

It takes Peter a moment to process his response.

“No? Why not?” he demands.

Dan laughs at his stricken expression.

“Relax. I won’t do your cake at cost, because I’ll do it for free.”

Peter quirks a brow, curious.

“May I ask why?”

Dan answers simply “Because of Stiles.”

“Firstly, he’s part of the reason I got into baking. Told me one day that if I enjoyed it, I should go for it, and to hell what anyone else thought.

My friends said baking was for girls, but I kept thinking about Stiles, and how he worked at a library, and how they'd probably think that was for girls as well. And I figured that hell, if he could do what he wanted, maybe I could too. A heady concept for a fourteen year old boy” he grins.  

 Peter smiles at the thought. It sounds like Stiles.

 “The other reason though, the main one, is because when I asked him, he came with me when I came out to my dad. I was terrified, but Stiles calmed me down, and told me it would all be fine, and he gave me a hug.  I’ll always remember that.”

 “I remember him telling me about that” Peter says, his expression soft.

“He’s a good man, your husband. You got lucky there” Dan observes.

“I really did” Peter agrees.

They sit there for a moment, both lost in thought, before Dan slaps one hand down on the table suddenly and declares “Now, let’s talk cake.”

 

When Peter goes home, he goes inside, and up the stairs to where Stiles is waiting for him in bed, and he doesn’t say anything, just gathers him up in his arms and holds him close, before whispering in his ear “Have I told you recently how  much I love you, my little rabbit?”

Stiles looks bemused, but he goes with it when Peter lays him out gently on the bed and massages every inch of him, kissing and caressing him and murmuring about how lucky he is to have him.

Then he covers Stiles with his body and tenderly makes love to him after teasing him with his hands and mouth until the younger man is begging.

They lay together, limbs tangled, as Peter ruts in slowly and softly, kissing and mouthing at any part of Stiles he can reach. The reach their peak together finally, and Stiles sighs with satisfaction.

“Mmmm. I feel spoiled.  But what’s got you acting all soft?” he asks, curious.

Peter pulls him in close, saying “The baker today. He recognized me because he knew you.”

“Hmmm. Don’t know any bakers” Stiles mutters, pressed against Peter’s chest.

“He was that boy you went with when he came out to his father. Said he never forgot you” Peter reveals.

Stiles wakes up a little then, saying “Oh. Dan? He’s baker now, huh?”

“One of the best” Peter confirms.

He waits a beat before he reveals “He’s doing the cake for free.”

Stiles grins at that, saying “Good job! How did you manage that?”

“Well actually, rabbit, he’s doing it for you.” Peter tells him, carding his fingers softly through Stiles’ tousled hair.

“Huh. Really?”

“Really. He told me I got lucky with you. And it reminded me that I really did, that’s all.” Peter says quietly, as he presses a kiss to Stiles’ forehead.

“Damn right you did” Stiles mumbles, as he slips into sleep.

“Damn right I did” Peter confirms quietly, as he tucks the blankets around his husband.

 

* * *

 

By the time Stiles is due to go back to work, the majority of the planning is done.

Peter’s found the thought of Stiles waiting at home to reward him to be highly motivating.

One day he was even seen leaving the house slightly before ten.

An unfortunate side effect of their enthusiastic celebrating is that the walls are trashed, but after the first week, Stiles had shrugged, and said “We’ll call Dave and have him do the whole lot at once.” 

Peter had shaken the plaster dust out of his hair, and agreed.

Bill and Alex come over to review what Peter has planned so far, and as they follow Stiles into the house they can’t help but notice the state of the place.

Bill mutters “Jesus Christ” to Alex as they take in the array of dents and holes in the plaster.

“I told you, wedding planning does it for Peter. Why do you think I took time off?” Stiles tells them, waggling his eyebrows.

The boys exchange a look, and then shrug.

They know from personal experience that werewolf versus wall rarely ends well for the wall.

Peter brings in his tablet and a folder, and runs them through what he’s chosen for them, and they have to admit, it looks spectacular.

“All you have to do is choose the rings, turn up, and say the vows” he assures them.

“Actually,we had a favor to ask” Bill starts.

“Anything, if it’ll help” Peter assures him.  

“Be my groomsman, Uncle P?” Bill asks.

“And mine, Uncle S?” Alex adds.

Stiles and Peter look at them, surprised.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

“Really” Alex confirms.

“I mean, who else would we ask, after all?” Bill adds.

“Of course we will“ Peter says, and he beams happily.

Bill’s always been his favorite, after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex runs into someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this, but certain people encouraged me, so I poked at it till it fitted my storyline.

Bill looks skeptical when Peter shows him the fabric sample for their suits.

“It’s very…purple” he says hesitantly.

Peter simply waves him off, saying “Plum, actually. And it will look spectacular, trust me.” And when he shows Bill a mockup of what the finished ensemble will look like, he's sold.

They have the suits custom made, of course, partly because very little fits Bill otherwise, but mainly because Peter refuses to deal in anything off the rack.

The wedding party are all at the tailor’s having a final fitting two weeks before the wedding when Alex hears a commotion out the front of the store.

An angry man is insisting that he be seen, shouting “I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with. I don’t care if the tailor’s busy, he can damn well make time for me! “

The receptionist is trying her best to placate the man, but he gets more insistent.

“Whoever he’s fitting, they can come back later. I need this suit altered now for my father’s birthday tonight, and I’m not leaving till it’s done” the troublemaker insists loudly, and Alex is irrationally annoyed.

He excuses himself, climbs down off the platform he’s been standing on, and strides out into the shop, ready to give a piece of his mind to whoever this asshole is.

 

Which is how he ends up face to face with his father.

 

He stares, and takes in the details.

Jackson Whittemore is posturing angrily, leaning over the poor girl at the desk in an intimidating manner, and he doesn’t notice Alex at first.

Alex is tempted to slip out the back before he’s seen, but he can’t help the way his eyes trace over the man’s features, taking note of the familiar line of the nose, the angle of the cheekbones, the soft lips.

It’s like looking at himself, but not.

He’s not sure what he’s meant to do here.Confront the man? Yell at him for abandoning Lydia?Call him daddy and demand a hug?

He must make some small noise, because Jackson’s head whips around at the sound.

He looks at Alex, and looks again.

Alex stares back without blinking, before saying “Is there a problem?”

Jackson takes a breath, takes in the suit with the chalk marks and pins in it, and surmises that Alex is the current customer.

Suddenly he’s all smiles and smarm.

“I just need two inches taken off this suit. I’m sure you don’t mind waiting while they do it, do you? “ he tries.

Alex has half a mind to just say yes, to make this whole thing go away, before Jackson adds “Or are the other villains of Gotham waiting for your return, Joker?” with a tilt of his chin towards Alex’s deep plum vest.

Alex feels his control wavering and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, struggling to keep himself from shifting.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and knows who it is even before Peter says “Breathe, Alex, it’s fine” in a low tone.

“Jackson” Peter says pleasantly then, with a nod.

“Hale” Jackson sniffs back.

He nods at Alex then, asking “Your son?” with a smirk.

Peter waits a moment before carefully saying “Not my son, no. But I’d be proud if he was.”

He continues to stroke Alex’s shoulder, calming him, but even so, Alex can’t help the flash of his eyes.

“Oh, Jesus, Peter, you turned him? Don’t tell me you’re trying to rebuild your pack again? The mighty Hale Pack rides again” he mocks because he really has no idea, he’s been away too long.

Stiles and Bill emerge from their changing rooms then, both shirtless, drawn by the noise, and they catch that last comment.

Wordlessly they flank Peter and Alex and fold their arms across their chests.

It’s truly an impressive sight.

Stiles is still as muscular as ever, with his tattoos and piercings on display, and he allows his fangs to drop and growls lowly.

Bill, all six foot seven of him, is nothing but a sheer wall of muscle and body hair, and he also lets his fangs drop and lets out a rumbling growl.

“Actually, yes. The Hale pack does indeed ride again” Peter says with ice in his tone, and he lets his eyes flash Alpha red, and his growl is the deepest of them all.

Alex grins, and lets his own fangs drop.

Jackson growls back, lowly, but he takes a step backwards.

“OK, fine. You have a pack. Good for you.”

Peter ignores him, focusing his gaze on Alex, asking him quietly “Are you all right?”

Alex nods mutely.

“If you’ll excuse us, we have a wedding to prepare for” Peter says, as they start back towards the change rooms.

“Don’t tell me you’re marrying that blonde boy toy, Hale?” Jackson calls out.

In three strides an absolutely  furious Bill has Jackson backed up against the door, and he lifts him easily and holds him there, his face inches from the other man’s.

“That _blonde boy toy_ is my fiancé, and he’s a better man than you’ll ever be” Bill growls out menacingly.

He drops Jackson in a heap, and says “I think you should leave now.”

Jackson takes in the figure looming over him, and knows when he’s beaten.

He goes to stand, and suddenly all four of the wolves are looking down at him.

The young one, the blonde one, says “I know who you are.”

Jackson waits, because he can see the kid has something to say.

He can see Peter and Stiles watching carefully, waiting as well.

Finally, the blonde says “I think you knew my mother, Mr Whittemore.”

“Lydia Martin.”

And even as the words leave his mouth, suddenly it all falls into place for Jackson; the hair, the jawline, the age, everything adds up.

He’s speechless. She hadn’t been lying.

He has a son.

“Are you…?” he can’t finish the question, but Stiles answers it anyway.

“Oh, definitely not, Jackson. He could have been yours, if you weren’t such an asshole, if you hadn’t treated Lydia like crap, but as it is…..” he trails off.

Alex’s voice is steady as he says “Father unknown.”

And he turns and walks away, leaving Jackson sitting in a heap on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, over beer, Alex reflects “I thought I’d feel something when I met him, but mainly I just felt like punching him in the face. That guy’s a dick.”

“Don’t worry” Stiles tells him, nodding sagely “Wanting to punch Jackson in the face is a pretty normal reaction.”

He asks then “Are you going to tell Lydia you met him?”

“Met who?” says Alex coolly.

“I didn’t meet anybody today. Nobody important, anyway. All I saw was an idiot making a fuss.”

And Stiles nods, because Alex really is his mother’s son.

When it counts, he’s pure Lydia.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, I present to you the chapter I was actually going to post before Jackson rudely interrupted - the wedding.

Bill is woken on the morning of his wedding by his younger brothers and sisters piling into his room screaming “Happy wedding day!” before throwing confetti all over him and blowing noisemakers.

Sophi dive bombs onto the bed with him, and grabs him in a hug. She insists that she still wants the bite,  but she’s decided to wait a couple of years, which in real terms means that Bill’s easily able to pick her up and set her to one side to make room for rest of the tribe.

The twins make way for fifteen year old Diana to climb up first, and she curls up against Bill’s chest and scents him happily. “I’m glad you came home for a night, Big Bill”, she tells him.

She’s the only one of them who doesn’t call him Baby Bill, because she says it’s ridiculous. He’s always been Big Bill to her, and nobody dares argue the point with her, specially not Bill. Since he was turned, his sister never misses a chance to scent him and bond with him, and he loves it.

Once she’s comfy, the twins settle themselves across the end of the bed and Pete hands over the breakfast tray he’s been carefully holding.

He’s not identical to Mike, but there are definite similarities. The twins have inherited their father’s build, although not to the same degree as Bill, and both stand a respectable 6’3” They’re both outstandingly attractive, with their mother’s dark hair and fine features. 

Bill grins at them and says “Thanks guys. I miss this.”

“We miss you too, Bubble “ Sophi tells him, before getting a wicked grin and stealing his bacon.

“Hey! I need my strength for today!” he protests, shielding the tray from her.

“More like for tonight’ snorts Mike.

Bill groans, and Diana blushes a little.

“Ignore your brother sweetheart, he’s a bad influence” Bill tells her.

Sophi takes advantage of the distraction to filch a slice of toast.

Bill gets his revenge by shoving a handful of confetti down her back, laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wakes on his wedding day to the smell of coffee as his mother wakes him, and it takes a minute to figure out why he’s at home, and why there’s no Bill there with him.

His brain slowly reminds him that today is special, and that’s why they stayed apart last night.

He smiles widely as he sits up and accepts the coffee gratefully.

Lydia looks at him and sighs, saying “I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

She smiles a shaky smile, and adds “And I can’t believe you let Peter talk you into those suits.”

He shrugs. “Peter knows his stuff, Mom, you’ll see.”

He drains his cup, drags himself out of bed, and opens his arms.

Alex is a sucker for touch now, and he’s slowly bringing Lydia around to the idea. She hesitates for only a second before she lets him draw her in for a hug, and she has to admit, she’s starting to like the feeling of her son’s werewolf warm body wrapped around her, secure and comforting.

They stand there until she can’t take anymore, and shoves gently at his chest, saying “Get in the shower, and I’ll have breakfast for you when you come out. What time is Stiles is coming over?”

“He said lunch time. Ceremony’s at three, should be plenty of time” Alex tells her, reluctantly letting go.

A soon as she’s gone, he calls Bill.

“Why are we having the ceremony so late? What am I meant to do all morning?” he asks Bill as soon as he answers.

Bill laughs, and tells him to go back to bed, because he won’t be getting any sleep tonight.

They murmur filthy promises down the phone to each other for a while, and by the time he hangs up he feels much more cheerful.

He does go back to bed, but he doesn't go straight to sleep. he has something to take care of first, thanks to that phone call.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a minor crisis when Bill forgets where the hell he put the rings and panics, pulling open every drawer within reach before Peter sighs and reminds him that he’d given them to Peter three days before for exactly this reason.

 

And Alex has the tiniest of meltdowns when he just can’t get the damned tie done up, and he flings it across the room in disgust.  Lydia shakes her head, tells him not to be so dramatic, picks up the tie and does it up for him quickly and skillfully, settling it in place with a pat and a sigh.

 

And then Peter has to call Dan and do some major smooth talking when he realizes that nobody’s collecting the cake, and could it possibly be delivered?

 

Other than that, it’s all smooth sailing.

 

Peter and Bill prepare together, as do Stiles and Alex, and there might be a bottle or two or four of champagne consumed by the time they get to the venue, so they’re all in high spirits.

It’s an outdoor wedding, and at Alex’s request it’s in the local gardens.

Peter’s outdone himself, with the gazebo decorated faultlessly, the rows of chairs covered in satin, and a carpet of deepest plum running up the aisle.

The whole wedding is themed in deep purples with touches of gold, and Bill hugs his uncle when he sees it all for the first time.

The guests arrive and settle themselves in, and Bill waits at the front with Peter, craning his neck looking for his future husband.

The music starts, and honestly Bill couldn’t even tell you what it was, he’s so keyed up by then.

And then he sees his husband to be, walking up the aisle on Lydia’s arm, and the pair of them look magnificent.

The suits that Peter had made are charcoal, but the lapels and the vest are made from fabric of the deepest plum, and Bill had been hesitant when he’d seen the samples, but damn.

They’re matched with a crisp white shirt and a purple tie, and Alex looks mouthwatering. The suit’s beautifully tailored and shows off his muscles and his ass, and Bill can’t wait to get his hands all over that suit and rip it off him.

Lydia’s wearing a simple strapless black velvet gown and purple flowers in her hair, and her eyes blaze with pride as they reach the celebrant and she takes Alex’s arm from where it’s linked with hers, and hands him to Bill.

She whispers “I’d say he’s all yours, but he has been for a long time now.”

Bill gives her a shaky smile, and Lydia steps away and takes her place in the front row. If anyone sees Ami lean over and hand her a tissue, they don’t mention it.

The celebrant greets them warmly, and talks about what marriage means, and commitment, and fidelity, and love, and the boys barely hear a word of it, too caught up in each other.

Their vows are simple, but heartfelt.

Bill promises Alex to love him, to stay faithful and true, and to try his best not to be grumpy after night shift.

Alex promises Bill to love him, to stay faithful and true, and to stay away from ladders.

They exchange the rings, gorgeous platinum bands with their initials engraved inside. Bill struggles to get his on, and as Alex forces it over the knuckle he hisses “It’s not gonna fit, Bill!”

“Just push harder, it’ll be fine” Bill whispers, and Stiles snorts at that.

The ring does go on with one decent twist, and Alex beams as brightly as the sun as he holds Bill’s hand out and looks at it.

Alex’s ring slips on with no effort, and sits snugly against the engagement band that Bill gave him.

And then they sign the register, and Peter and Stiles witness it, and the celebrant pronounces them married, and everyone cheers as they kiss, and then they wait for them to walk down the aisle together hand in hand, and the boys…don’t.

The celebrant clears her throat, and announces “Alex and Bill are legally married, but they have one more thing they’d like to share with you.”

Peter catches Stiles’ eye and arches a brow.

Stiles shrugs. He has no idea either.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill turns to Alex, grins and says _“Run.”_

It’s a mating ceremony.

Alex bolts out of the gazebo, and when he’s run about twenty feet, Bill takes off after him, his long legs moving effortlessly as he closes the distance between him and his new husband.

Alex puts on a burst of speed and manages to move ahead, to cheers and clapping from the guests.

But Bill’s younger, and faster, and Alex doesn’t really want to get away, so by the time he’s completed his lap of the gardens he’s slowing again. Bill grabs him round his waist and swings him up over his shoulder with a roar, and Alex is flushed from the chase, but he’s grinning from ear to ear.

Bill lowers him to the ground, and Alex loosens his tie, undoes his top button, and tilts his head to the side, exposing his throat for Bill to bite him.

Bill lowers his head, extends his fangs, and bites.

Alex’s breath hitches at the feeling of fangs piercing his flesh, but Bill licks over the wound softly before drawing his head back, and undoing his own tie and collar to give Alex access to his neck.

Alex grins, and latches on with a low growl, biting hard.

Bill lets out a low groan as Alex pulls back, and they stare at each other wide eyed as they feel their mate bond forming.

Their guests are whistling and applauding, and the celebrant explains, in case anyone wasn’t aware, that Alex and Bill, as werewolves, are now mated for life.

Bill picks Alex up and kisses him hard, and Alex responds in kind.

“I can feel you” Alex breathes out quietly.

“Can feel you too” Bill murmurs back.

They share one more kiss, before Bill puts Alex down and they finally walk down the aisle as a married couple.

 

* * *

 

Lydia arrives at the hotel and surveys the arrangements for the reception, nodding to herself.  The happy couple are still having their photos taken, so the guests are taking advantage of the cocktail hour.

Noah and Jordan approach her and Noah pulls her into a hug.

“I can’t believe it. How the hell are we old enough for your baby boy to be getting married?” Noah muses.

“Don’t remind me” Lydia sighs.

She turns and eyes Noah speculatively then, and asks “Noah, if aging really worries you, why haven’t you taken the bite?”

Noah sighs heavily.

“Because I’m a romantic fool. Jordan can’t take the bite, and I don’t want to outlive him if I get turned, I guess.”

Lydia stares for a moment, before stating “Well you’re idiots, the pair of you.”

Noah’s brow furrows, as does Jordan’s.

“Care to explain, Miss Martin?” says Noah, arms folded.

“Hellhounds. Don’t. Age.” She states slowly.

The two men stare at her, openmouthed. 

“They’re practically immortal” she continues.

“I mean, look at him. He still looks thirty.” She says, gesturing at Jordan.

Noah observes his husband with fresh eyes, and he has to admit, he doesn’t look anywhere near his age. He just never noticed it, so used to being around werewolves and their slower metabolisms.

“Halwyn was in Eichen from 1912 till 2017 and he never aged in that time” Lydia reminds them.

“I think I need to sit down” says Noah faintly.

Jordan joins him, rubbing his hand gently up and down Noah’s back, as the older man whispers “How did we miss this, Jordan?”

Jordan shakes his head. “I just never thought about it. There aren’t many of us around, so it’s not like I have someone I can compare notes with.”

Lydia goes over to the bar and brings back two large scotches.

Noah downs his in a single gulp, and says “I need to talk to Peter.”

“Tomorrow, Noah. Let’s enjoy the wedding” Jordan suggests, but he’s smiling.

“I’ll wait till tomorrow, but I’m asking him. Why wouldn’t I, when it means more time with you?” says Noah softly, and he kisses Jordan.

Lydia shakes her head, and goes to walk away.

Noah grabs her wrist, stilling her.

“Thank you, Lydia. You don’t know what this means” he says, and he looks like he’s close to tears.

“It probably means as much as, oh, someone stepping in to help a young single mother when she wasn’t coping” she replies, as their eyes meet.

 

* * *

 

 

The caterer has outdone herself, and the meal is divine.

The cake’s a total showstopper.

The musicians who play during cocktails and dinner do a fabulous job, and the DJ they’ve hired for later in the night has everyone up dancing.

Peter’s provided rooms for all the guests so nobody has to drive, and the reception’s a blast.

As the night rolls to a close, and the music slows down and the guests start to drift upstairs, Lydia finds Peter and looks at him appraisingly.

“Well?” he asks.

“You did our boys justice. And you didn’t miss anything” she says, with a slight smile.

“High praise from you, Lydia” he says, with a twinkle in his eye.

He looks over at where Bill and Alex are slow dancing, and sees Stiles watching them as well. He catches his husband’s eye, and Stiles winks at him.

Peter walks over to him and holds out his arms, asking “Dance with me, rabbit?”

“Always, Wolfman” Stiles replies, as he presses his body up close to his husband, resting his head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

“I think that went well” Peter says. “Lydia gave it her stamp of approval, anyway.”

“I think the grooms were pretty happy, too” Stiles replies, nodding over the where Alex and Bill are nuzzling at each other’s throats, and Alex’s hands have disappeared from view.

“Did you know they were going to mate?” Stiles asks Peter, as his own hand slides under his mate’s jacket and cups his ass firmly.

“No clue, rabbit. It was wonderful, though. I’m happy for them” Peter murmurs, nibbling on Stiles’ collarbones and earning a whimper.

He grins. Stiles has always been sensitive there.

There are still plenty of guests around, but Peter suddenly feels the need for privacy.

“Shall we head upstairs, sweetheart? So I can debauch you properly?” he suggests as he nips at his collarbone again. “I got us room 469 again.”

“You’re such a romantic” Stiles tells him, and drags him from the room and upstairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Bill and Alex stay a little longer, just basking in the sensation of their new mating bond.

 “Thank you for agreeing to my Mom giving me away. I know it’s old fashioned, but it meant a lot to her” Alex says. Lydia had actually shed a tear when he’d asked her to walk him down the aisle, not that she’d ever admit it.

They can feel each other’s deep contentment, and as they dance and Alex slides his hands down the back of his mate’s suit pants, Bill hums and says “Well, thank you for agreeing to be my mate. I know I sort of sprung it on you.”

It’s not quite true - he’d asked three days before the wedding, and Alex hadn’t hesitated to say yes.

“Shall we head upstairs?” Bill asks, because the hands on his ass are giving him ideas.

“Lets” Alex agrees, because he has the same idea, which is why he has his hands on his husband’s ass to begin with.

They sneak one more kiss, one more grope, before making their way upstairs to the honeymoon suite.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Stiles sees his father shift for the first time.

Just this once, Peter’s let him come to the cabin when he gives someone the bite, and he cries with relief when he sees that it’s taken.

Noah glares at Peter through flashing golden eyes, and tells him, “Peter, I’m nearly seventy years old. I’m telling you now, call me a baby wolf again and I’ll kick your damned ass.”

“Alpha” he adds belatedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suits. So pretty....
> 
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2015-Arab-charcoal-and-purple-wedding-dress-the-groom-holds-the-groom-suit-men-suit-jacket/32421592125.html


End file.
